Snowbirds Must Fly
by CeruleanSquirrel
Summary: Qrow always took a special interest in Winter Schnee... It was only a matter of time and a little push before his interest became something more. -This is my first fic, but dear god... I have to ship these two like I have to breath air. Will be smut in later chapters. Enter with caution.- Please R&R I love hearing feedback
1. Chance Encounter

Hotel Bars were a wonderful invention. In no other singular location could a man meet, booze up, and bang a woman with such ease. Qrow loved all three steps of the process, and streamlining it so that it didn't waste his time was even more appealing.

 _Not to mention that you were kicked out of half the bars in the city last night._ He thought, running a hand through his black hair. This expensive of an establishment would have his favorite kind of women, too. Classy, high-brow women, just waiting for a devilish rogue that their parents surely wouldn't approve of, to come along and fuck them silly for one night. Qrow smirked to himself, lifting his whiskey to his lips and looking around the bar for one such woman. His scarlet eyes scoured the room, searching for an elegant beauty. His eyes fell to the bar where a tall, graceful woman sat alone, a drink in her hands.

Qrow couldn't contain his amusement at what he saw. That familiar white bun, the Atlesian uniform so prudishly buttoned up, and her long fingers tracing lines around the rim of her glass. _Winter Schnee. Of course it would be Winter Schnee._ He chuckled, standing up and strolling over to her brazenly. Anyone other than her, and he would approach more carefully, to ease into it. However, while Winter fit the idea of a class A broad, just like Qrow liked, he couldn't treat her like the others.

Winter Schnee was a different animal.

It only took their second encounter for Qrow to realize that, unlike most of the high class women he encountered, Schnee wouldn't bow so easily. She was far too prideful and buttoned up to ever even think about abandoning her values for one night of carefree fun, much less with Qrow. Winter Schnee wasn't a christmas present. She wasn't an enticing package, easily opened by delicate hands. Winter Schnee was an egg.

Her 'perfect soldier' act was a thin white shell. While it wasn't obvious to most, Qrow could tell that underneath there was a much more interesting woman just waiting to be annoyed. Not only that, but her white shell was so easy to break. Even when she tried so hard to remain stoic, the right snide jabs at the right time cracked right through, revealing her rage filled core. No one else seemed to be able to break her veneer so easily. Maybe Qrow just had that effect on her.

"Unless you're here to pay the fines for destroying Atlesian military property, I don't want to hear it." Winter said, cooly, not even making eye contact with the Huntsman nearing her.

"Oh, come on." Qrow sat down next to the Ice Queen, rolling his drink in his hand. "You're still sore about that? It was months ago…"

"Yes." Winter turned her glare towards him, her gloved hand forming a fist on the bar. "You still haven't paid for the damages."

Qrow slammed the lien on the table, playfully, not even giving her a chance to scold him for not sending it through the proper channels. "There. Now that we've got that over with, why can't we just sit, drink, and talk about something other than work?" He tried his best at a genial smile, but it still came off mischievous.

"All you do is drink and talk about things other than work." Winter scowled at the Huntsman, disgust starting to drip from her voice.

Qrow shrugged his shoulders, bringing his glass to his lips and taking a long drink, feeling her eyes on him. It was an odd sensation, as Winter's glares were usually cold and bitter, but this time her eyes seemed dull, her anger not yet coming to the surface.

 _We'll just have to fix that._

"Ah..." Qrow made a satisfied noise, finishing off his whiskey. "Don't you ever get tired of work?" He rose a brow at the former heiress, motioning for the bartender to give him a refill. "Always so prim and proper. Protocol this, rules that…" His crimson eyes were locked onto hers, just waiting for the right time to puncture the egg. "Wouldn't you like to just have a normal conversation with a handsome, charming stranger in a hotel lobby bar?" He asked, motioning his now refilled glass towards her.

The Huntress exhaled, straightening up in her seat. "I'd like to sit ALONE and drink, Branwen. Not all of us want to force our drunken misery onto the world." She frowned, realizing that she said too much, before shaking it off and bringing her glass up to her lips.

"So you **do** think I'm handsome."

Winter scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I **think** a lot of things about you, Branwen. None of them even come close to handsome." She chided lightly.

 _Hmm… Usually she hits a little harder than that._ "So… dashing?" The former heiress said nothing, taking a delicate drink of the honey colored liquid in her glass. "Roguish? … unbelievably sexy?"

Winter coughed a bit, choking back a chuckle. Qrow frowned, not fond of being laughed at, and pushed his hair back from his eyes. "Fine then… you don't seem to want to talk about me, so let's talk about you." He said gruffly, the whiskey turning his voice even rougher than normal. After taking a moment to allow the woman to look back at him, undoubtedly waiting for whatever insult he chose to throw her way, Qrow rubbed his chin in thought. He pointed at the distinguished woman, trailing his finger up and down, as if trying to pick a subject from her many assets. His finger stopped at her coat, and he smirked to himself.

"How many tissues on average do you stuff into that bra, anyway?"

"Pig." Schnee shot back instantly, her scowl returning.

 _That's the Schnee I like._ Qrow smirked, pausing so Winter could throw more insults his way. When she said nothing, he tapped the bar top, disappointed. He had no choice but to continue. "I'm going to guess… Six bundled up tissues per cup." He rubbed his chin, leaning into her personal space to examine them closer.

Winter pushed his shoulder roughly with a gloved hand. "Tch…" She furrowed her brow deeper, the lines along her forehead all too familiar to Qrow. "You say that like you care…" She said playfully, twirling the white curl of her bang, a small smirk coming to her face.

 _That's… different._ Qrow thought, confused. Usually, Schnee wasn't so… soft with her responses. The way she was toying with her hair… It was oddly… girly of the supposed 'Perfect Soldier'. "When it comes to breasts, I always care." Qrow replied, tilting his glass towards her.

Winter pressed a hand to her uniform shirt, and a light, ringing laugh filled the space. "And here I was, under the impression that you had no standards…"

"Oh, I have standards…" Qrow's husky voice grew a bit unsure at Schnee's odd behavior.

Winter smiled, closing her eyes. "It seems you do. 1.) Will it not care about hitting rock bottom? and 2.) Are its standards low enough that it will fall into bed with you?" She held up two slender fingers to make the point, before letting them, and her smile fall.

Qrow's frown deepened at the jab, but he was glad that Winter stopped smiling. _That was truly unsettling…_ "So, at least give me a 'too high' or 'too low' response." He motioned with his hand, devilish smirk returning. "I thought I had hit it right on the mark… I even accounted for the tight jacket and corset." The Huntsman said proudly, fond of his skills for spotting fake breasts.

Winter ignored him, facing forward again. "Excuse me, another bourbon, please." She gave the bartender a stern look, keeping her eyes on him, the glass, the booze; ANYTHING but Qrow.

"Please don't tell me it's too low." Qrow lamented, leaning on his elbow to stare at her pale profile.

"Would it break your old heart?" Winter mocked, resting her refilled glass in one hand.

Qrow shrugged, thinking about it a little harder than he should have. "I don't know… every pair is special in it's own way… I'm sure yours are incredibly special, too." He said brazenly, hoping for her typical response.

Winter's arms instinctively crossed over her chest, covering up the parts in question. "You're disgusting. Do you not have one, single, proper bone in your entire, miserable body?"

"Oh, it's proper all right." The retort was too easy, and he took immeasurable pleasure in watching her face contort, and a slight pink rise to her ears.

After a split second of fuming, Winter clenched her fist and breathed out, letting her face return to it's stoic mask. The mask that Qrow hated and desperately continued to attempt to crack. "Don't you have anything better to do Qrow? Can't you drink yourself to death somewhere else?"

"I can…" He offered, taking a drink, letting the liquid burn down his throat. "But I don't want to." Winter sighed, taking a drink of her bourbon and swirling the glass around, keeping her eyes on the liquid. _Oh no, no… I'm far from done._

"So…" He continued, eliciting an annoyed groan from the white haired Ice Queen. "If you refuse to answer my question, I guess I'll just have to change the subject…" The Huntsman shrugged his shoulders, as if giving up. Winter looked over at him, curiously, but knew better than to expect Qrow to give up that easily. "You don't want to talk about yourself, so let's go back to talking about work, then." He smirked, straightening up. She gave him an incredulous look, wondering what he was up to, but didn't say anything. "Tell me..." Qrow sat his drink down on the bar top, looking into her ice blue eyes without fear. "when old Jimmy needs his rod polished, do you use lotion or your own spit?" He rose a brow, watching the anger ebb over her sculpted face. "Because using your own spit doesn't really seem like a 'Schnee' thing to do… Improper, and all that..." Qrow watched, waiting for the thin veneer to crack, revealing the layer underneath.

Winter's brow furrowed, and she spoke in a low voice, but he could feel the rage boiling up to the surface. "If we weren't in a public place-"

"You'd show me exactly how you do it?" Qrow smirked, continuing to prod at her, hoping she'd snap and give him the satisfaction of breaking her shell.

Winter's face twisted momentarily before she huffed, looking away. "You're a licentious old cretin." She murmured, picking up her glass and sipping at the honey-colored liquid.

 _That's it?_ Qrow thought, disappointed. _No slapping? No blush? No rage?_ He blew air out his nose, trying to think of something to draw back her anger. "You don't jerk him off dry, do you?" He asked in a hushed tone, the devil in his eyes. "That's not a very comfortable thing to do… give the man a break…" Qrow crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back. "He may be an idiot and a worthless old piece of garbage, but a dry handy is a sad thing… he has an army to run. His number one bitch should be the last person causing him trouble."

The punch hit his jaw hard, sending him reeling. He supported himself on the counter, not wanting to let Schnee think she could get the better of him. Especially not when he was so obviously asking for it. "Mmm…" Qrow licked his bloodied lip, and chuckled. Tasting the familiar mixture of copper and booze was almost comforting. "I'm sorry, I stepped a little too far, there." He apologized, looking up at the white haired amazonian embodiment of anger. "Schnee's have far better courtesy than to give a man as powerful and commanding as General James Ironwood a dry handy for his 'iron wood'."

The ice blue eyes slitted and stared back at him with contempt. Standing she was shorter than him, but her posture made her more intimidating than she was previously, and Qrow knew that he should stop there before she actually killed him.

 _But where's the fun in that?_

"Do you like him so much because he treats you like his bitch, or because he reminds you of your dear old dad?" Qrow jabbed, watching her twitch as the words registered to her ears. _That certainly struck a chord._ "Either way," he shrugged shoving his hands into his pockets. "it sounds like Ms. Schnee's kinkier than expected. How interesting…" He purred, leaning in closer to her, just begging to be hit again.

Winter's hand flew up, but she stopped inches from his face. Her face was filled with rage, yes, but her eyes lacked their usual confidence. It seemed his comments finally penetrated her anger, too. Qrow smirked up at her, expectantly, excited to see the next layer of Winter Schnee.

When she stayed frozen, as if conflicted on what to do, Qrow decided to give her a little push. "Y'know, Schnee… If you ever want someone to help you satisfy that little fetish of yours, I'd be happy to help." He rested a hand on his chest, bowing a bit. "I'm not judgemental, and up for anything to help out a fellow Huntsman." He winked at her, testing his luck. "It'd be better to go to a handsome, charming, stranger than your boss, don't you think? It's just the proper thing to do."

The slap stung his cheek hard, and again he tasted blood. _Seems she got over her indecisiveness…_ He frowned, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth and looking up at the former heiress.

The scowl he worked so hard to get out of her wasn't on her face anymore, disappointing Qrow. She turned back to the bar, not even glancing at him, before she finished her drink in one swift gulp. _A woman after my own heart…_ Qrow smirked, leaning on his hand.

"What's wrong, Schnee? You don't want to talk about me, yourself, or work… give me something here." He begged playfully, watching her throw a shiny, silver, plastic card onto the bar top. The bartender, who had been trying to look like he wasn't listening in or watching, took the queue and picked up Winter's card, walking away with it. "We could go back to talking about your tits." He offered, extending his arms and raising his brows. "C'mon… you never answered me. Was six too low or too high?"

Winter tilted her head up, her chin almost pointing at Qrow directly. "I don't 'stuff' my bra." She answered coolly and unamused.

Qrow paused, looking down at the mounds on her chest, constricted and covered by the Atlesian uniform. "Really?" He asked in a breathy tone, keeping his eyes focused on them. "Can you prove that?"

The woman's cheek twitched in anger and she scowled down at Qrow, his attention to her body only angering her more. "Only in your most pathetic dreams…" She leaned down, hissing at him.

Qrow smirked, glancing up at her. "You're giving me permission to dream about your tits?"

"Tch." She scowled again, crossing her arms, which only drew more attention from Qrow's eyes to her shapely breasts. "Do the world a favor and keep drinking yourself into oblivion until that shriveled, ruin of an organ you call a liver dies and takes you with it!" Winter turned on her heel, obscuring Qrow's view of her breasts, only to show him another one of her charming 'assets' as she stomped away. He watched her go until she left the lobby and the click of her boots faded.

Qrow sighed, realising he missed his opportunity to investigate that third layer of Winter Schnee by propositioning her for sex. _She devolved back to anger after that…_ He thought, swirling his drink and bringing it up to his mouth to finish it off. Something caught his eye, and he looked down at the bar. Sitting on the table next to her empty bourbon glass was Winter Schnee's credit card. In her childish huff, she must have forgotten to pocket it.

"oh ho ho…" Qrow smirked to himself, thinking of all the trouble he could get into with that little piece of plastic. He slid his hand along the cool granite of the bar top, pulling the card back towards himself with two fingers. "Ms. Schnee… what an uncharacteristically stupid error you've made. What would daddy say about his perfect princess leaving behind the company plastic?" He said to himself, already able to see how her face would contort in anger and embarrassment at the simple mistake. Schnees held themselves to higher standards, and Winter was no exception. _Papa Schnee made sure of that._ Qrow thought with contempt, his stomach twisting as he imagined the rumors that everyone knew were true: Schnees would fit their mold of perfection, and if they didn't, they were beaten down until they fell into place. Qrow stopped, his forehead furrowing in anger. "What a load…" People often told him that he shouldn't speak on matters he didn't understand, but that never stopped him before. Even if he didn't think it was such a big deal to make such a simple mistake as forgetting a credit card at a relatively safe, hotel lobby bar, he knew Winter would think differently. And Qrow loved watching her break her perfect, white shell.

Qrow tapped the card on the bar, thinking. He **could** use the card to his heart's content, acrewing expensive liquors and women on the Schnee Dust Company account… _Or,_ he thought, twirling the card in his deft fingers. _I could return it to her… and enjoy the agony and embarrassment on her face._

A sly smirk writhed across Qrow Branwen's face as he slid the plastic card into his pocket. He decided getting on Winter's nerves would be far more entertaining than booze and call girls. Downing the last of his whiskey, Qrow debating how long he should let her stew before he brought it back to her. _Angry as she was, she probably won't even notice._ He thought, sliding a fold of lien under his glass and getting up from the stool. _It might not be that new layer of Winter Schnee, but her anger was still amusing._ Qrow smiled to himself and he started his long strides towards the elevator.


	2. A Whole New Side

The elevator ride up to the penthouse suite was only the second longest elevator ride Qrow had ever suffered. The first being in Ozpin's unnecessarily tall tower at Beacon. The thought of Beacon brought an idea to Qrow's head that he hadn't considered earlier. What was Winter Schnee doing in Vale? What purpose does a soldier have if she's not where the battle is? Qrow wondered, removing his flask from his coat pocket, unscrewing the cap. The elevator stopped, making a small dinging noise as the doors opened. Qrow sighed, taking a long drink of his whiskey before stepping out of the elevator and into the white granite hallway. The tall, white door at the end of the hallway was cracked open, and the Huntsman tilted his head in surprise. _Leaving your door open, Schnee? That's asking for trouble to stroll in._ He smirked to himself, pocketing his flask and walking gingerly towards the door, grabbing onto the handle. He pushed the door open without a care in the world, opening his eyes and expecting to see Winter's signature glare firing back at him.

The room was dark except for the light coming from the city below, visible from the wall to wall windows that were, no doubt, the suite's selling feature. In front of the window, sitting at a small, glass table, was Winter Schnee. Her face was calm and her eyes were closed, somewhat disappointing Qrow. _Is she… sleeping?_ He wondered, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Hey, Schnee…" He called out, quietly, sticking a hand into his pocket. When she didn't stir, his eyes searched the rest of the room, a little awkwardly. Her military jacket had been discarded, thrown over the back of the couch. Nearby, her boots, along with their straps were laid on the floor, unceremoniously. Her hair was still up in its bun, but it was ruffled a bit, making it look like she had just run a mile or woke up from a nap. That combined with her serene face, almost made her look cute. Qrow smirked to himself, noticing the small black bud in Winter's ear. The muffled sound of a piano could be heard emanating from it, and Qrow followed the black cord down, stopping suddenly, his eyes wide and a lump forming in his throat. Winter shifted in her chair, causing the light from the nightlife bellow to cascade over her body, almost forming a halo around her silhouette. Winter's vest was unbuttoned, revealing her natural waistline, and the top three buttons of her uniform shirt were undone, revealing something of Winter's he never thought he'd see: cleavage. Winter's breasts were well rounded, full and peeking just far enough out from behind the collar of her shirt for Qrow to get a good look. It was then that Qrow realized the Huntress might have been telling the truth earlier. He ripped his eyes from her chest, knowing that if she caught him staring she'd button her shirt back up. If he pretended not to be interested, however, Winter might leave the window of her pale breasts open to him. "Hey!" He called out, his voice a little gruff. Her eyes snapped open, staring up at him with dull animosity.

"What are you doing in here?" She growled, standing up. The earbuds fell out of her ears and dangled from the table, letting the soft piano music hum around the room.

"You left your door open…" Qrow stated, matter-of-factly. "I was worried something bad might of happened…" He smirked at her, tilting his head. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to Jimmy's favorite girl, eh?"

Winter clenched her pale fists, her knuckles going white. "Get. Out. Before I have you arrested."

"For what? Being a concerned Samaritan?" Qrow asked, raising a brow, knowing full well that Winter wouldn't trouble the police with the matter.

Winter's scowl deepened and her brow furrowed even further. "Qrow. I swear... I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

Qrow smirked, putting his hands up. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave… just thought I'd return this." He pulled out her card, holding it between his index and middle finger.

Concern rippled across Winter's face, then embarrassment, then it returned to anger. "Give. That. Back." She growled, threateningly.

Qrow shrugged, turning to leave. "I don't know, I think this is a golden opportunity for me. All the alcohol… all the DEBAUCHEROUS things I could buy on the Schnee Dust Company card." He murmured coyly, using one of Winter's favorite words to describe him.

"That's not… hng." Her eyes flashed and she trotted towards him, her bare feet making soft thumping noises on the cold ground. "Just give it!"

Qrow turned to look at her, amused to find that she was now a good six inches shorter than him. He glanced at her chest, now getting a clearer picture of her 'situation'. "Y'know what they say… finder's keeper's…"

"Branwen… I'll slice that stupid grin off your face!" Winter scowled, reaching up to snatch away the silver card. Qrow held it up, just out of her reach, finding her childish behavior even more amusing. Her scowl dulled, and she crossed her arms, looking right into his crimson eyes. "... Please…" She murmured quietly, not wanting to say it any louder.

Qrow smirked. "I never thought I'd hear a Schnee beg." He purred proudly, watching her face turn bright red. The Huntsman was so focused on Winter's angry, embarrassed expression, he failed to notice her foot reeling back.

She kicked his shin with incredible force, reminding Qrow that she was well muscled all around. He reeled back, hissing in pain as the waves of heat pulsed up his leg, the muscle contracting from the impact. "Fuck…" He seethed, keeling over to hold onto his leg. Winter smiled over him, victoriously, and grabbed her card from his hands.

"It's not the Schnee Company card, you idiot." She murmured, tucking it into the pocket of her vest. "It's my personal card…. You wouldn't have been able to get much with it…" She added, a bit annoyed.

Qrow shook his head, the pain receding from his leg. "Oh really? What's wrong? Spend all your allowance for this month, princess?" He asked, still leaning over.

Winter frowned and crossed her arms. "I haven't seen one lien of my family's money since I joined the Atlas Military."

Qrow straightened up and looked around the room in disbelief. "Really?" He gestured to the immaculate penthouse suite. "I find that kind of hard to believe."

Winter rolled her eyes, going back to the table and sitting down. "You try booking a regular room in a hotel with the last name 'Schnee'..." She murmured, picking up a bottle that Qrow just noticed was sitting on the table. "Any manager of a hotel worth its dust will give you a complimentary upgrade to the penthouse suite." The Huntress poured the liquid into a glass, bringing it to her lips. "Only the best for a 'Schnee'." She said with animosity, shaking her head and taking a drink.

Qrow looked her up and down, surprised to see her drinking still. "I guess I can understand that." He muttered with a 'hmmf', striding towards the table, trying to get a closer look at the expensive looking bottle Winter was drinking. "Still drinking, Winter?" Qrow asked, taking the seat across from her and smirking the whole time. "I must be rubbing off on you." He winked at her, disapproval written all over her face. "If you're ever interested in some ACTU-"

"Please stop." Winter frowned, tilting her head.

"What? Was that too easy?" Qrow leaned on the table, taking the bottle in his hands and looking it over. _This is some expensive shit… Wonder what Winter wants to drink so hard over…_ He pondered, turning the bottle in his hands.

"I'd say yes…" Winter frowned, watching him with the bottle carefully, ready to snatch it out of his hands if he even brought it close to his face. "But you are exceptionally easy, so… it's rather in character for you." She smiled a bit, holding back a chuckle.

"How much have you been drinking?" Qrow asked, raising his eyebrow at the former heiress. _You've never been one to laugh at your own jokes, Winter._

Winter just shrugged her shoulders, sitting back farther in her chair. She crossed her long legs, lightly rocking the top one up and down, her eyes staring out over the city. Qrow watched with interest, trying to read the expression on the woman's face. Was it contempt? Sorrow? Acceptance? Boredom? She was so hard to read sometimes and it drove him crazy… _Maybe that's why I like to pester her so much… Anger is pretty easy to see._ He thought, rubbing his chin.

As much as he didn't want to, he caught his eyes wandering over her chest again, a stupid grin plastering his face. _They are surprisingly nice…_ He thought to himself, leaning on his arm. _Certainly not what I expected from James' perfect soldier…_ A scowl came to his face, and Qrow pushed the thoughts of the general as far away as he could, only to have them come back again. _Being the Atlesian General sure has it's perks..._ Qrow thought, eyes locked onto the slow rise and fall of Winter's chest as she breathed. _What I wouldn't give for a subordinate officer w-_

"Qrow!" Winter's voice cracked through the air like a whip, and the Huntsman's head shot up to her reddening face. She had shot up in her chair, and her hand pulled the two sides of her shirt back together, hiding the view from his line of sight. "Grimm… You're such a pig…" She muttered under her breath, cheeks returning to their normal color.

"Sorry…" Qrow muttered, eliciting a shocked look of disbelief from Winter. _No need to act so surprised._ He scowled, pushing his hair back from his face. "Don't act so offended, kid. You said it yourself. I'm a lecherous cretin." He quoted her as he pulled out his flask. "I'd stare at any pair…" He muttered, taking a swig before tucking the drink away.

Winter rolled her eyes in disgust, but didn't remove her hand. They sat like that for a few moments before she finally got the nerve to speak up. "What are you still doing here?" She asked.

Qrow shrugged, thinking about it. "I guess…" He rubbed his chin, but stood up to leave. "I wanted to apologize…" He murmured, quietly, staring at her pale form, the halo of light from the city making her almost look angelic. "About what I said earlier, downstairs…"

Winter looked up at him, a bit shocked. "W-wow…" She looked down, eyes moving back and forth. "That's… very… mature of you, Qrow." She looked back up at the Huntsman, a very slight smile on her lips.

 _Mmm. Sorry, but I can't leave you with a good impression of me._

"Yeah, well…" Qrow heading towards the door, turning to face her once he made it across the room. He ran a hand through his hair, touching the the doorknob with his free hand. "I mean, when you're wrong, you're wrong." He opened the door, looking straight into Winter's ice blue eyes with his scarlet ones. "You definitely don't need to stuff your bra. I believe you now." Her face instantly morphed, eyes slitting.

"You moth-" She clenched her fist, getting up from the table and into an intimidating stance.

"Your tits? A +." Qrow made a gesture of grabbing a pair with his hands, then a thumbs up, before quickly ducking out of the room and closing the door. He could just hear her fuming from the hallway, and a smile crept across his face. _Definitely better than buying a few bottles and a whore…_ He smirked, striding back towards the elevator.


	3. The Assignment

Winter walked down the sidewalk, maintaining her poised, but errant pace. Despite her head feeling like it was filled with bricks, she held it high, as she walked towards the place the General had asked her to meet him at. Her stomach twisted and turned, not just because of her meeting with the general, but also because she was starving. That morning she had thrown up twice: once after attempting to eat breakfast, and a second time she had to stop halfway through her morning jog to find a trash can to vomit in.

 _Ugh… I wonder if this is how Qrow feels everyday._ She thought, pressing a gloved hand to her forehead. _That might explain why he's such an asshole._

She reached her destination in a short amount of time, thankfully, and the large empty tower helped to calm Winter's throbbing head. The Huntress headed straight for the elevator, her boots clacking lightly against the stone floor of Ozpin's tower. Considering how poorly the last meeting she had in this tower with Ozpin and Ironwood went, she shouldn't be feeling as optimistic as she was.

 _However,_ Winter thought, calling for the elevator, _that time Branwen was there to cause trouble._ She scowled to herself, annoyed that he had to ruin everything. _He certainly didn't make last night any better…_ She crossed her arms behind her body, remembering how he had just barged into her room. _And treated me like a child, and critiqued MY drinking… the hypocrite. Not only that, but he… hng…_ Her eyebrow twitched and her arms crossed over her chest, instinctively. _Asshole… glad I won't have to deal with him while I'm out on this mission._ She thought, smirking to herself as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, a familiar hand caught the door, causing them to open again.

Winter scowled on instinct, but side stepped to make room for the Huntsman. "Do I need to file a restraining order, Branwen?"

He grumbled, stumbling into the elevator. His eyes looked her over a moment, a little confused, before he walked inside.

Winter's nose twitched as the stench of alcohol that permeated the man consumed the air of the elevator. "Drunk already, Qrow? It's not even eleven, yet." She asked, the superior tone in her voice causing him to scowl.

"Drunk **still** , Winter." Qrow corrected, leaning against the wall of the elevator and resting his head against the wall.

Winter rolled her eyes, a sudden throb in her head causing her to scowl. The doors closed and the elevator began to move up, the change in motion making Winter queasy. She rocked a bit, holding onto the railing. Her head was throbbing from the velocity, and Winter focused all her energy on not groaning or tearing up.

In the corner of the elevator, Qrow was laughing, the husky ring filling the room. "What's the matter, Winter? Can't handle your booze?"

Winter scowled, pressing her hand to her head. _Open your eyes! Open them, dammit!_ She clenched her other hand into a fist, slowly opening her eyes to the elevator. The bright lights stung her eyes, causing her fuzzy vision to grow worse. The Huntress groaned, her annoyance with Qrow and her own hangover were both too difficult to deal with at the same time.

The Huntsman had stopped chuckling, and she could feel his eyes on her hunched position. The elevator kept moving up, her headache not ceasing. _This is what I get…_ She thought, wishing she hadn't tried to drown her frustration in alcohol the previous night.

A hot breath ran across her neck, causing the hairs to stand up. Rather than hearing his sigh from across the elevator, Winter was feeling Qrow's breath on her neck. Winter's eyes shot open, and she was about to turn around, when she felt his hands rubbing behind her ears.

"What the hell do you think you're do-" Winter began to retort, but stopped when she felt the pain in her head numb. "Ngh…" She scowled, but was surprised at how gently his fingers were massaging her head.

"I've had more hangovers than you, Ice Queen. You should trust my wisdom." He muttered, and Winter could just picture the stupid smirk he must have on his face.

"Yes. Decades more…" She murmured under her breath. After letting him touch her head for a few seconds, Winter exhaled, her head feeling better already. _You can say A LOT of things about Qrow… but I guess he has his useful moments._ Winter thought, begrudgingly. Her peaceful thoughts were quickly interrupted when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"I have a much better remedy for hangovers, but this elevator is a little small."

Winter elbowed Qrow in the gut, scowling. He backed off and raised his hands up, defensively. The Huntress turned back around, angry to see that stupid, childish smirk plastered across his face. "Just trying to help…" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning on his heel to face forward again. Winter scowled, crossing her arms and facing forward, too.

The doors opened, revealing Professor Ozpin's Office. Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood were standing by his desk, discussing something in aggravated tones. At their arrival, Glynda turned toward the elevator, crossing her arms, crop in hand. "They're both here now. There's no need to argue about it, anymore." She scowled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Winter stepped into Ozpin's office, folding her arms behind her back and standing in front of General Ironwood in her best, most poised stance. "Sir…" She saluted him, watching his eyes for any signs. He did not betray his training, only crossing his hands behind his back.

"Specialist Schnee…" James nodded to her, before turning to the Huntsman beside her. "Qrow…" His eyes slit, before turning back to face Ozpin. "This matter is of the utmost importance… there's been a… security breach in the border between Atlas and Vale. Because of the sensitivity of this breach, we've decided to send an agent from both kingdoms for this scouting mission." _And Ozpin chose Qrow? Of all people?_ Winter thought, annoyed. She knew his prowess as a Huntsman and tested his strength herself not too long ago. _He might be physically capable, but-_ "Winter."

Her eyes flickered a bit, Ironwood's voice interrupting her thoughts. "Y-yes, sir?" She replied, a little flustered that she had been caught in a distracted state.

"Despite your… history… This mission is important to the safety of our kingdom, and I expect you to put aside your differences with Qrow…" Ironwood spoke the words to Winter, but his eyes were locked onto Qrow.

 _What you're saying is you expect him to cause trouble and for me to be the bigger person…_ Winter could decipher the General's words easily after spending years serving under him. "Of course, Sir." She nodded her head at him. "We're professionals, after all." _At least one of us is._

"Good. We chose to send you two because of your skill and loyalty to the kingdoms. I know that the decision was the right one, on my part." Ironwood nodded to Winter, the compliments sending butterflies all through her already upset stomach. James resumed his professional stance, turning to Professor Goodwitch, who had her scroll in hand, and was pulling up a projection for the holographic image reader to show the Huntsman and Huntress.

"The focus of your mission is to ensure the location of these two satellites." Goodwitch pulled up blueprints onto the holo-display that showed the advanced Schnee Company dust powered satellites. "They were stolen from a highly armored, highly secured truck." Winter's eyes stared down the map, trying to memorize the points of interest. The light just made her head pulse, and her brow furrowed at the pain. "The satellites were meant to help set up a private communication hub between Atlas and Vale." Goodwitch continued to explain, pushing her glasses up her nose. "No one outside of specialty personnel and the highest ranking members of both Atlas and Vale's governments knew about their creation, or their delivery."

Winter tried to look at the map again, but her eyes and head hurt far too much. Instead, she found herself looking past the holo-display. General Ironwood was standing poised and tall in front of Ozpin's desk, looking resolute as always. Winter smiled to herself, noticing a small bandage on his cheek. _Always the same spot…_ She thought, fondly. James had a small birthmark on his cheek near his chin, which always caused him trouble when he tried to shave with his straight razor. Everytime he would nick the skin because he wasn't being carefull. _Has he still not switched to an electric razor?_ She wondered, amused. Her eyes wandered further up his face, to his steely eyes. They weren't staring at the holo-display, she noticed, following them. A lump formed in her throat and her stomach twisted when she noticed where he was staring. _Glynda Goodwitch's posterior._ She thought, trying to ignore the icy stab into her heart.

"This is where we suspect the satellites will be placed." Goodwitch explained, tapping the screen to make a red dot appear on the map of the territories between Atlas and Vale. "Your job is to **observe** the activity in the area for the next two days, and report your findings. The area is a Grimm wasteland, so act with caution, and prepare for a few encounters." She finished, closing her scroll.

Winter swallowed, trying to overcome the dryness in her throat. "When do we leave?" Qrow asked, lifting his flask to his lips and taking a hearty swig.

"Immediately." Ozpin finally spoke up from his chair, his arms folded in front of him. "We didn't brief you earlier on the mission because we fear there might be a few traitors within our ranks, and secrecy is key." He picked up his mug of coffee, lifting up the Beacon logo-d cup to his lips. "There's a bullhead waiting for you outside. Good luck." Ozpin added, seemingly out of it.

The slow ticks of the gears above them was starting to get to Winter's head, so she was glad to leave. Not only that, but her stomach was also hurting. She glanced at Ironwood one last time, and he only nodded to her, turning his attention back to Professor Goodwitch. Winter breathed in, used to being treated like that, but still wishing things were different.

"Alright, Princess…" Qrow smirked, turning to her. "Just you and me." He winked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Ugh." Winter groaned, rolling her eyes. _A mission with Qrow? Just what I needed._ She kept her hands folded behind her back as she walked towards the elevator, but looked down at her feet. " _Good luck Specialist Schnee. I know what you're capable of, but please make sure to come back to me."_ Winter imagined the sendoff in his voice, which calmed her nerves a bit.


	4. Ruins

The airship ride was mercifully short, dropping off the two a few miles from their target location, as to not draw suspicion. "Alright…" Winter straightened up and dusted off her coat. "We need to travel 3 miles in… that direction." She pointed out to Qrow, after consulting her scroll.

The Huntsman looked her over with an incredulous expression. "Yeah, mhm." He muttered, beginning the trek. "I know you think you're top dog here, being Jimmy's little bitch and all-" Winter internally cringed, her stomach twisting. _Don't. You don't have the right to call him that… to treat him with such disrespect._ "But I'm the more experienced Huntsman… I'll be taking the lead here." Qrow sauntered ahead, a serious expression on his face.

 _I've never seen him look so… focused. Focused on work, at least… rather than a bottle or a woman…_ Winter frowned, thinking about his eyes peering down at her chest. "Fine…" She replied quietly, following behind him.

Qrow's pace slowed, and he glanced over his shoulder at Winter. "Hmm. I guess I was expecting more of a fight." He smirked at her. "But you do love following orders, don't you?"

"Whatever your ego needs… It would be more detrimental to the mission to say no and watch you try to repair your pride with drinking and try to compensate even harder than you are already with that ridiculous weapon of yours." She muttered under her breath. If Qrow heard her, he made no sign of it, only continuing forward.

They walked like that for almost half an hour, with Qrow being surprisingly quiet. Every once in awhile he would pull out his flask and take a swig, but other than that he was silent. Winter couldn't tell if that relieved her, or made her feel more tense. _We're almost to the ruins…_ She thought, pulling out her scroll to check their location. _Once we get to the city, we'll have to travel through the buildings in a more stealthy path…_

The Huntress couldn't help herself, pulling up the map of the city ruins and tracing her finger along a path towards their destination. _This is the way we should go. It keeps us off of the streets, but still close enough to monitor any Grimm that might be wandering and their activity._ She thought, her eyes focusing in on the red, blinking dot that was their point of interest.

 _Hopefully we can just get this over with… If this mission goes off without a hitch, I'll be that much closer to ranking higher and that much closer to-_ Winter softly collided with Qrow's caped back, a scowl growing on her face.

"What are yo-" She started, but her mouth was covered by Qrow's ringed hands.

"Shut it." He frowned, his eyes glowing red, scanning the forest around him. Winter fumed at the indignity of it, ripping his hands away. She stepped away from Qrow, whose eyes were moving all around them, scanning the area. It was then that Winter could feel it. The air was heavy and thick, causing her aura to flare up in defense. The dread that surrounded them was so concentrated, it almost felt like it could be cut. _My sword might not be able to clear the air…_ Winter thought, drawing her blade and getting into a striking stance. _But it can kill the Grimm causing the dread…_ She turned, back-to-back with Qrow, feeling them moving just outside of her line of sight.

"Hope you fight Grimm better than you did me." Qrow murmured, a hand reaching for his blade.

Winter slit her eyes, preparing her glyphs. All around them, Beowolves emerged from the woods, black fur like the void and their bright red eyes searching for the dissention and negativity that bred their kind. The instant after they showed themselves, Winter summoned her glyphs, all on the ground under the Grimm. She flicked her finger up, causing the gravity glyphs to throw them a few feet into the air. Winter tensed her muscles, readying to strike as many as she could with her blade. Before she readied her sword, Qrow lept up, swinging his sword in one, huge circle, a red-black energy pulsing from his blade. Each of the Beowolves were sliced in two, their bodies falling to the ground like a morbid hailstorm. Winter relaxed, sheathing her blade as the smoke rose from the Grimm's corpses.

Qrow had already replaced his weapon, his crimson eyes dulling. "Nice work, Ice Queen…" He murmured, striding towards her. "You're a good assistant." He patted her hair roughly with his hand, causing her to recoil, ducking away from his arms.

"Tch. Let's just keep moving." She frowned, continuing towards the ruins.

The city ruins were a stark reminder of previous failures of Atlas and Vale. The town, which had been built to be a safe haven and a neutral meeting grounds for the two kingdoms during the war, was falling apart after being abandoned for years. Construction hadn't even finished when the first Grimm attack came. Half of the workers were killed in the tragedy, but that was only the beginning. Once the construction was relaunched, a second attack occurred, but this time, they were more prepared to defend the burgeoning city.

Upon completion of the first district, it was promptly filled with leaders, both political and military, from both sides. Not long after the district was filled, the negative emotions from the two kingdoms in such close proximity caused another Grimm attack. Only three people died in that attack, but the three were important pillars of the project, being the figureheads that pushed for the construction in the first place. After they were found dead, an immediate shutdown of the project occurred, and the city was emptied, and the construction of the other districts was stopped. _Hijacking one attempt to create peace between two kingdoms and storing it within a failed attempt… How poetic..._ Winter thought, striding through an alley,

Qrow leaning up against a wall to get a better look at the main street, which was flooded with Grimm. He nodded to the Huntress, leading her behind the main buildings, away from the line of sight of the Grimm. They came upon another alley, leading to the main street. For whatever reason, a whole pack of Beowolves were wandering through the alley, smelling each inch, as if searching for the people that had left the remains of negative energy throughout the city. _The people that left that residual energy might be gone, but we're still here._ Winter thought, preparing for the inevitable attack of the Grimm. Qrow ran past the alley to the next building, the Grimm not even noticing his presence. Winter followed once he was clear, bolting past the bottleneck of Grimm. As she ran past, one of the Beowolves took notice of her, howling to his pack.

 _Great._ Winter scowled, running forward as quickly as she could. Qrow was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell did he go?!_ She ran, feeling the herd of Grimm behind her. She reached the end of the backstreet, hitting a brick wall. Her only escape was to head for the main street, which was covered in more Beos and Ursas. Winter pressed her back to the wall, standing tall as the threat neared her, counting their numbers. _At Least fifteen in the pack…_ She nodded, pulling out her blade.

The first Beowolf, the one that had spotted her originally, ran forward, slashing his claws towards her. Winter parried his claws, the force sending his arm flying, giving her the opening to stab directly into the creature's head. Smoke poured from the wound when Winter removed her sword, obscuring her view of the other Beowolves, who howled at the loss of their companion. _I can't take them all out on my own in this confined space…_ She scowled, readying her blade. _Good thing I don't have to fight alone…_

The Huntress focused all her energy into her blade, using it to concentrate her aura. She summoned three glyphs, from which three huge, white Ursas emerged. The white and blue bears were spiritual remnants of their previous forms, which Winter had separated them from. Winter pointed to the Beowolves with her blade, sending the three Grimm she had summoned towards them. They slashed at the Beowolves, who reeled back at the larger Grimm, who they had learned from their early survival years to avoid. The Ursas tore through the pack, leaving clouds of black smoke where the Beowolves used to be. The creatures had no choice, in death they had to serve Winter's wishes.

The first of her Ursa fell when two of the Grimm teamed up against it, biting and clawing at it's neck. The creature Winter had summoned disappeared, a glyph appearing underneath it as it vanished. The other two Ursa were taking down easily once the Beowolves realised how to fight them. They flooded towards Winter, claws and teeth bearing. The Beowolf closest to her pounced, his teeth poised to bite right into her torso. The Huntress tensed, crouching forward, preparing to summon another few Grimm to take the hit for her.

A bright red flash slashed across the creature's body before Winter finished her glyph. The monster fell, evaporating into the dense air. "The hell do you think you're doing?" Qrow's voice suddenly rang out behind Winter. She was about to turn to the Huntsman and demand to know where he had run off to, when he suddenly reached out, and she felt her feet lift off the ground. Qrow scooped the former heiress up in his arms, leaping above the Grimm to the rooftop above.

The Beowolves howled up at the Huntsmen, clawing at the building, preparing to climb up. Qrow lept to the adjacent building, still clutching Winter in his arms like the Princess he always teased her for being. As much as she wanted to struggle and stand on her own feet, she knew it would only slow them down and anger Qrow.

 _Besides that… It's not wholly… unpleasant._ Winter thought, looking up at the focused expression on Qrow's face as he carried her across the rooftops. His appearance betrayed him, strong arms hidden under his coat. Winter's ears turned a bit red, heat flooding her face. _Oh no… That's not what I meant._ She thought, backtracking internally. _I've just never been… hnng._ Her eyebrow twitched, and she forced her eyes away from the Huntsman carrying her.

After a few minutes, he stopped, looking around. "Alright… I think we're safe." He murmured, looking down at Winter.

She scowled at him, clenching her fist. "What do you mean? I had that situation under control!"

"Under control?" Qrow looked down at her, doubt in his red eyes. "You can't just summon your Grimm in the middle of the ruins, it'll attract attention from more Grimm, or anyone who might be here." He pointed out, still holding onto the former heiress.

Winter rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking away from the Huntsman. "There wouldn't have been an issue if you hadn't run off alone…" She grimaced, feeling a sudden firm grip on her rear. Winter lashed out, slapping her hand across his stupid, grinning face. Qrow rubbed his cheek as Winter separated herself from him, standing up straight, and dusting off her coat. "You're a pig." She scowled at the Huntsman, disgust written all over her face.

Qrow looked out from behind his hand, the childish smirk gone. "Hey, I just figured saving your ass earned me a little squeeze."

Winter's brow furrowed, and she turned away from Qrow, knowing she'd hit him again if she looked any longer. "You're such a child. Can't you focus on the task at hand?"

"Well... Until a couple seconds ago, the task in my hand was your ass, so… no." Qrow replied, no shame or hesitation in his voice.

Winter pulled out her scroll, examining the map. "Do you not think before speaking? Ever?" She asked, annoyed at his lack of control.

"Oh, I do…" Qrow groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "Usually about how much it'll piss you off."

 _That much is obvious…_ Winter thought with contempt, searching for their location.

"Hey, Princess…" Qrow grumbled, causing Winter to turn towards him. "Is that what you're looking for?" He pointed a thumb over his shoulder to a low building across the main street from where they were. Winter glanced it over, recognizing it from Goodwitch's explanation as the power station. _If anyone was going to try to set up a satellite to intercept communications, that's where they'd put it._ She nodded to herself, closing the scroll.

"Alright. Let's set up a monitoring position." Winter slid her scroll back into her vest, pulling the supply bag they were given off her shoulder.

"Not here." Qrow frowned, heading for the door that gave the building access to the roof. "We might have a good vantage point, but no cover. Let's set up on the floor below." Winter nodded, following Qrow down the stairs.

The sun set before they finished setting up in the floor below, making sure to clear any Grimm inside as quietly as they could. Once they were sure the building was safe, both clear of Grimm and structurally sound, they set up on the top floor.

"I'll take first watch." Winter insisted, not fond of the idea of letting Qrow watch over her while she slept. _Let's put that off as long as we can…_

Qrow shrugged, sitting down on the hard cement floor of the building. "Yeah, sure…" He mumbled, stripping his cape off of his shoulders. Winter approached the window that faced the electrical station. Luckily for them, the box the builders had cut from the structure for a window was nearby the wall, and whoever was on watch could sit and have a perfect view of the station and of the main street leading there, thanks to a window of the other side of the room.

Qrow rolled his cape up, using it as a makeshift pillow to keep his head off the hard ground. "I'm a heavy sleeper…" He murmured in that husky grumble of his. "Don't be afraid to get a little personal to wake me up." The Huntsman smirked, tilting his head up to look at Winter before he winked one of his sly eyes.

Winter stared him down, making sure her lack of amusement was apparent. "Oh, I'm sure a good kick to the side will wake you up… is that personal enough for you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Alright… just don't leave any visible bruises… Can't let the others know about you." Qrow grumbled something about rough-play being his thing before closing his eyes. _Thank Grimm…_ Winter thought, resting her head against the wall as she stared out at their target.

Winter watched the power station and the street nearby, the herds of Grimm moving in their own, oddly methodical way. Hours went by like hours do: Slow and clunky, the repetitiveness of watching the herds move around the city in rotation was starting to get to Winter's head. She chewed on a dried ration of meat that they had been given, watching the creatures go by with her steely blue eyes. _Next comes the pack of 18 beowolves, lead by the one with the larger back spikes and the slash scar along his face…_ She predicted, waiting for the pack to come around the corner for the eighth time that watch. Sure enough, that familiar Beowolf with the scar turned the corner a few moments later, leading the pack behind him. Winter sighed, running a free hand through her bangs. She always hated this part… Scouting missions always made her think about things that she didn't want to. Winter finished her ration, folding the wrapper and stuffing it into a side pocket in the bag.

"mmf, ladies…. please…" Winter stiffened, surprised to hear Qrow mumbling something in his sleep. She glanced over at the Huntsman laying on the cement floor. His head was resting on his makeshift cape-pillow, and his already unkempt hair was ruffled all around his face. "there's plenty… of me…" He muttered again, his lips barely opening. Winter rolled her eyes, returning them to the electrical station. _Of course Qrow would be dreaming about… Ugh…_ Winter frowned to herself, shaking her head at the indecency of it. Why would it surprise her that a debaucherous man-child like Qrow would be murmuring in his sleep about women? She sighed, blowing some hair from her bangs out of her face. _Qrow is… well, he's almost his polar opposite…_ The specialist thought of her General Ironwood. He was always decent, standing tall, resolute… the man was a pillar. If he ever felt weak, he never showed it. Winter brought her knees to her chest and tucked her head against them. The General was always so collected… it brought to mind some terrible memories.

 _Weiss was sitting on her lap, too young to really understand what was going on. Winter did her best, she remembered distinctly thinking that she was trying her hardest, but when they started to lower the casket into the ground, the dam broke and Winter was sobbing as softly and as secretly as she could. Tears streamed down her face and she looked down so that no one would see her shame, but someone did notice. His vice-like grip on her arm hurt so much, she almost yelped, but the tears did cease. "Stop acting like a child… You are a Schnee." Her father growled into her ear in a hushed tone. Winter stopped crying, knowing that it would just make her life easier. She wiped the tears away and looked back up at the casket, her eyes a bit red, but her face showing no sign that she had been weeping. She stared down at the box, watching it sink into the ground before they began to cover it with dirt. Winter cut herself off from the event, pretending like it was just another funeral. The woman in the box was just another business associate lost to the war with the White Fang. She was just a member of the Schnee Dust Company. She was just another body._

Winter was eleven years old when she lost her mother. She was eleven years old the last time she cried. " _A Schnee doesn't cry. A Schnee is unaffected by death. Schnees are resolute, and they stand strong. The family will last for centuries more and it would always be the same."_ That was her father's plan. It seemed his whole idea backfired on him, as both of his daughters were doing their best to avoid their grandfather's company. _I know Weiss… She's strong… She'll change things._ Winter nodded to herself, clutching her knees closer to her body. _And soon enough, if I'm lucky, father will die… I wonder if he'll be pleased to see me remain resolute and unaffected as they lower him into the ground._ The former heiress thought, bitterly.

Winter's relationship with her father was nonexistent now, lucky for her. Growing up was difficult. Her father put expectations that were too great for an average person's shoulders, much less for the shoulders of a small child, onto both his children. When Winter was young, she strived as hard as she could. She tested excellently with her private schooling. She was trained from age eight to use the power of her glyphs, and from age ten to fight with her blade. Her fencing skills were honed to a fine point, like her sword, and by sixteen, she could defeat any challenger that stood against her. She tried as hard as she could. She worked and worked, bringing herself to the edge of emotional and physical ruin, all in the hopes of reaching perfection. The perfection that her father had so desired… After all, once she was perfect, maybe he'd finally admit that he was proud of her accomplishments or maybe he'd finally tell her that he loved her.

"Oh no…" Winter murmured quietly, her eyes wide like two pools. The realization hit her like a hammer to the stomach. _Why? Why did he have to…_ Winter pressed her hands to her head, feeling like an idiot. "Qrow was right…" She whispered to herself, her whole body feeling achy.

"Right about what?" His gruff tone came from nearby, and Winter looked up to see him stretching in front of her. Qrow pulled a small square flask from his jacket and took a drink, motioning for Winter to move so he could take watch.

"N-nothing…" She muttered, shaking her head and standing up. His eyes were a bit sleepy, and he seemed to be too tired to prod into her business. _Small miracles…_ She walked over to where he had been sleeping, and laid back, looking up at the ceiling.

" _Do you like him so much because he treats you like his bitch, or because he reminds you of your dear old dad?"_ The words rung in her ears and Winter tried to swallow but her throat was drier than Vacuo. _Why did he have to be right about the general? I'm such an idiot…_ She thought, pressing her head against the warm smelling makeshift pillow.


	5. Scouting

Qrow rested his head against the wall, the dark sky outside just making him sleepier. The Grimm wandered the streets below, and Qrow wanted nothing more than to leap down there and slice them all to ribbons. But, that'd be detrimental to the mission. He scowled to himself, taking a drink from his flask, the whiskey burning his throat in a familiar way. _I didn't ask to be sent out on a scouting mission… and_ _the last thing I expected was to be sent on a mission with Specialist Schnee…_

The Huntsman rubbed his chin, glancing over at the sleeping Huntress. It was an… interesting thing to see Specialist Schnee sleeping so peacefully. Her face reminded him of the previous night when he saw her relaxed for the first time. Her eyes were closed and her pure, white face was like a calm pond. Her bun was ruffled and strands of hair were falling out, and her bangs were splayed out over her face, obscuring half of it. His eyes fell to her plump lips. A slight line of drool was falling from her mouth onto his cape under her head. Maybe that should have ticked him off, but he found it kind of… cute. _The Ice Queen really isn't as buttoned up as she likes to pretend to be._ Qrow ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, trying to think about something else.

"Hmph…" Qrow grunted, taking another drink from his flask. He rattled the container, disappointed to hear a very slight sloshing. _Almost out… What are the chances they packed an emergency storage of booze in our survival pack?_ Qrow wondered but didn't check, knowing it would be a fruitless effort. _This watch is gonna feel a hell of a lot longer now…_ He thought with a sigh, pulling out his scroll to check the time. _The sun will rise in two hours…_ Qrow noted, blandly, bored out of his skull.

"The criminals could at least have the decency to show up before I run out of whiskey…" He grumbled to himself, staring out at the blue-black sky. There was a slight rustling across the room and Qrow looked over at the source. Winter was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning, sweetheart…" Qrow smirked at the former heiress with sleep in her eyes. "You gonna make breakfast, or should I?"

Winter didn't acknowledge him, rubbing the saliva from the corner of her mouth, looking at it with disgust. Qrow smirked, finding her disgust with her own unsightly sleeping behavior kind of endearing. "Mmm. I have to say, this isn't how I imagined our first morning together…" He joked, but in his head he began to actually picture it.

"Shut up, Branwen." Winter grumbled, her voice hoarse. She made a few noises as she stretched, rolling the muscles in her shoulders. There were two dull pops from her back before she relaxed.

Qrow watched from the corner of his eye, making sure to keep tabs on what they were actually here for. His attention to the mission at hand failed when he noticed the Huntress pulling off her left glove with her teeth, then her right. She set them down on her lap before reaching up and messing with her bang. It was in disarray, and a few strands had wandered from one side of her face to the other. She tried to adjust it for a few moments before she gave up, shaking her head. Winter's delicate white fingers reached up to the bun in her hair, which had suffered the most during the night. One by one, she pulled bobby pins from her bun, each one sending a few strands of hair down past her shoulders. Once she was done, Winter had her hand filled with the little white bobby pins, and her hair was all the way down. The way her hair had a slight wave in it from the daily hairstyle and it's pure white color made the curtain look like a frozen waterfall.

Qrow caught himself staring, desperately wanting to touch her hair. Which was a weird feeling for him, he didn't even want to grab it roughly, which was his usual interaction with a woman's hair. He leaned forward a bit on his arm, watching the Huntress as she held the bobby pins in her mouth, reaching behind her neck and pulling the hair up. _Well… it was nice while it lasted._ Qrow thought, exhaling. One of the pins fell from Winter's mouth, making a very small clink as it hit the cement.

"Crap…" Winter muttered through the pins, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders again. Qrow's sly grin rippled across his face again. his amusement at her morning vocabulary growing. _Morning Winter is someone I can get behind… She's far more enjoyable…_ The Huntsman thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Winter, after retrieving the fallen pin, noticed him staring.

"What?" She looked back at him, just one of her cold blue eyes visible because of her bang. Qrow flinched, feeling his neck grow hot.

"I, uh…" He hesitated, at a loss for words. _If only you could see the look on your face right now… You'd be embarrassed. It's surprisingly sultry for you, Winter._ The thought came easy, but making his tongue form the words was much harder. Winter furrowed her brow before shaking her head and continuing. Qrow set his jaw, confused and seeking to redeem himself. _I can't let this go by without teasing her…_ He argued to himself before closing the gap between them. She noticed too late, looking up just as he slid a hand under her bangs, lifting them up and away from her face. "Can you even see me from behind there?" He asked slyly, his scarlet eyes glowing. A slight pink rose to her cheeks, and Winter frowned, looking away from the Huntsman.

"Back off, Branwen. The last thing I need to deal with first thing in the morning is you." She scowled, looking down at the bobby pins in her hand. Qrow frowned, taking some of them from her.

"C'mon… Wouldn't you like some assistance?" He offered, trying out a genuine smile. Winter returned his smile with her reddening cheeks, and a fierce scowl.

"Qrow, I don't NEED your help." She frowned, gathering her hair up in her hands.

"There's a big difference between need and want." Qrow smirked at her, raising a brow. "C'mon… just let me try…" He offered his hand, wrapping it around her two to hold up her hair. Winter frowned, but begrudgingly allowed it, not to mention the red color that was rising to her cheeks from the Huntsman touching her soft white locks. With Qrow holding the hair away from her face, it gave Winter more freedom to twist the strands she needed around. Qrow's gaze was intensely locked onto her fingers, watching them work. He'd never seen a woman do so much work for her hair so early in the morning… After a few minutes, Winter's signature bun was back up, and she was fussing with her bang.

Once her bang was slid over her right side, the part perfect and not a strand out of place, Winter focused on the tiny strand of hair to the left that couldn't be pulled into her bun or her bangs. The little baby strand was right in front of her ear, as if just teasing her that it couldn't be forced into place. Qrow was interested in Winter's morning routine, but even more so when she lifted her index finger to her mouth. She sucked on her finger for the briefest of seconds, before twisting the wet finger around the renegade strand. Qrow backed up after that, feeling like he should put some space between himself and the Ice Queen before she noticed that he was dealing with his own morning "situation".

The Huntsman headed back to the window, pressing a hand to the fire that was blazing across his neck. _The worst part is that she isn't even trying._ He thought, sore about the whole scenario. _I have to put in so much effort to get the lightest pink blush out of her…_ Qrow grumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, Ice Queen…" He looked over at Winter, in desperate need to repair his ego. "I do much better at helping you with your hair in the morning than Jimmy, don't I?" He rose a brow, watching her cheek twitch in annoyance. "I just assume… considering that robotic hand of his… that and the other one, which is probably too callused and clunky to do much good."

Winter stood up, walking towards the window and sitting across from Qrow. "I don't know what you _think_ you're implying-"

"I'm implying that you fuck your boss." Qrow answered, brusquely.

"But, you are far off basis and way out of line." She scowled at him, crossing her arms.

"So, he doesn't help you get ready in the morning?"

"No, he doesn't." Winter responded on instinct, realizing her mistake too late.

"What an asshole…" Qrow shook his head, resting his arms on his knees. "I mean, I never really pictured old Jimmy as a romantic, anyway, but still… It's very disrespectful of him to leave his favorite girl unaided in the morning." Winter's cheek twitched more errantly, and her fist clenched, but she didn't reply. "How disrespectful of the general… So he's the fuck 'em and leave 'em type, even with his most dedicated soldier?" The punch struck his cheek, forcing his head back against the cement wall. "Fuck!" He cried out, covering his mouth to muffle the swear. "Geez, fuck… that hurt like hell."

"Then keep your aura up, you miscreant. If you're that much of a masochist that you leave your aura down, then I can't be held responsible when it backfires on you." Winter hissed at him through her perfect teeth.

"If i keep my aura up, I can't be drunk." Qrow rolled his eyes, rubbing his head. "If he's that insensitive in the morning, I'd hate to see what an inconsiderate fucker he is. Literally." Qrow continued poking the bear, not satisfied that Winter had been properly annoyed yet. He shook his head. Winter didn't react, numb to the slight. _Fine… let's get a little more personal._

"There is one thing I always wondered." He muttered, leaning forward. "Is Ironwood's cock entirely natural, half cybernetic, or 100% iron wood?" Her cheeks turned bright red, and he could see the thought crossing her mind for a split second before she fumed.

This time, when Winter lashed out to punch him, he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to his face. Just two more inches, and their lips would touch. Her cheek twitched and she tried to reel back a bit, uncomfortable with how close he was to her, but Qrow didn't let her pull back very far. "It must be annoying to have to fuck the general…" He muttered, the mischievous look in his eyes gone, a genuine curiosity arising.

Winter wriggled, refusing to look at Qrow directly. "I don't… I'm not…" Her cheeks were bright red now, and she was struggling to say anything. She looked incredibly aggravated, and her face contorted before she finally looked up at Qrow, a fire burning in her eyes. "I don't and have NEVER slept with General Ironwood." She spat fiercely.

Qrow watched her break down, trying to figure out what that look in her eyes was. "Does that disappoint you?" He asked quietly.

Winter's face contorted again, and she moved her free hand to slap Qrow. In her frustrated state, Qrow easily caught her hand, now having a grip on both of her wrists. If it was any other woman, Qrow might have had a hard time keeping his lips away from her, but he was more interested in what Winter's lips had to say. "Does that disappoint you, Winter?" Qrow asked again, staring into those frozen ponds in her eyes. She hesitated, and that was all the sign Qrow needed. He let her go, resting against the wall again.

Winter pulled away, rubbing her wrists. "Fuck off." She growled, keeping her head down. Qrow watched her, a sudden wave of guilt falling over him. _I wasn't wrong… she said that last night, didn't she? Geez…_ He looked the former heiress over, pained to see her so crumpled. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you just fuck someone he doesn't like? That'll get his attention." Qrow muttered, leaning on his arm.

Winter shook her head, scowling. "Like who? You?" She growled in response, unamused and not realizing that Qrow was legitimately trying to help in the best way he knew how.

"Sure." The Huntsman shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He could feel Winter's eyes roll before she looked over at him, the pale, expressionless mask on her face.

"You're pathetic."

Qrow shrugged. "I mean, I'm not the one who can't get laid, so…"

"I am NOT sleeping with some random asshole." She answered his earlier suggestion with indignance.

"Don't act like such a virgin…" Qrow muttered in a breathy tone, rubbing his forehead. He stopped when he noticed Winter stiffen a bit, and it all suddenly made sense. _No way… She can't be…_ He straightened up, leaning towards Winter, who looked away. "You aren't a virgin, are you, Winter?" She flinched, but didn't say anything. Qrow chuckled, causing the former heiress to look up at him with contempt, raising her hand to strike him again. Qrow let her slap him this time, chuckling through it all. "Un-fucking-believable…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Of course Perfect Ice Queen, Winter Schnee, would be a virgin…" She continued to assault him with slaps, and he let her, understanding how frustrated she must be.

"You think this is amusing, Qrow? I'll slice your stupid tongue from your stupid mouth!" She growled in frustration.

"No, I'm not making fun of you, I swear." Qrow raised his hands in defense, watching her give up on her assault, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just…" He hesitated, looking her body over up and down. "Just… find it very hard to believe… it's a shame, really." Winter growled, raising a hand to strike him again. Qrow flicked her hand away with ease, looking up at her. "No, I'm serious…" Her brow furrowed deeply, and she turned her head away in a childish huff. The awkward silence between the two lasted a few minutes before Qrow got the courage to speak up again. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Winter flinched, not looking at the Huntsman. "I DO mind…" She scowled, but after a pause she gave in. "... why what?" She asked, quietly.

"Why have you never fucked anyone?" Qrow asked, watching her chest rise and fall with her breaths, genuinely curious as to how such a beauty never slept with anyone.

Winter set her jaw. "Unlike you, I have standards."

Qrow tilted his head, eyes flashing a bit red in annoyance. "Standards that include them being crazy, blind, or stupid for NOT wanting to have sex with you…" He muttered under his breath. Winter didn't say anything, her body eerily still. "That can't be it... " He insisted and waited, not satisfied with her answer.

After another few minutes, Winter sighed, relaxing her back muscles. "I never really… had a chance…" She muttered, almost inaudibly. "I never knew anyone my age very well… I was always busy with my studies… Then when I joined the military, I had to think about maintaining a certain amount of dignity…" She paused, looking down at the cold, hard cement floor. "Which was surprisingly easy… one day, I overhead a bunch of the men from my unit. This was only a couple months after I joined up. They were…. _scheming_ …" She murmured, contempt dripping from her quiet voice. "'First one to fuck the Schnee gets such and such…' 'What I wouldn't give for her fortune and her body in my possession…' Just…" Winter huffed, dull sadness in her voice. "... terrible things… like I wasn't a person. Which I thought I was used to. I'm a Schnee. People treat us differently… but I guess I never thought that that would apply to… love- or sex." She corrected herself. Qrow listened the whole time, interested in this side of Winter that she rarely showed. _She does have feelings. She does love and hurt like the rest of us commoners…_

"I'm sorry." Qrow replied, feeling genuine sorrow for Winter Schnee. Which was another thing he never thought he'd feel. "Does that mean-" He stopped, not wanting to push her, for once in his life. "Never mind…" He muttered under his breath, furrowing his brow in confusion at his restrained behavior.

"What?" Winter looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with Qrow for the first time since they started on the subject.

"You've never even kissed anyone?" Qrow asked, raising his brow. He tried not to look smarmy, but he failed.

Winter frowned, her face stoic and serious. "No, Qrow. I haven't."

"Would you like to?" Qrow asked, the question coming out instinctively.

Winter turned away, as if annoyed to see Qrow back to his usual self.

"I'm serious."

Winter had no reply, her arms still crossed. Qrow sighed, turning back to the window to look at the electrical building. "Another hour and some til the sun rises…." He muttered, pushing hair out of his face. "It'll be nice to watch the sunset with you, Ice Queen," Qrow joked, trying to elicit Winter's typical response, but she said nothing. The Huntsman sighed, pulling out his flask and finishing off the last of his whiskey. "Damn…" He muttered, looking into his flask with disappointment before tucking it back into his coat.

"All out of alcohol, Branwen?" Winter asked, sitting against the wall across from him. He looked up at Specialist Schnee, expecting to see her face in a look of contempt, as usual. She wasn't glaring, in fact, there was no hint of anger on her face at all. Qrow shrugged his shoulders, playing off his disappointment.

"Yeah, well… I wasn't really expecting to be sent off on a two day mission with no supplies…" He grumbled the excuse, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here…" Winter murmured, quietly, reaching into her coat and pulling out a silver, round flask. She handed it to Qrow, who was shocked to see she had brought booze with her.

"Can't say I expected that from you, Schnee… not that I'm mad…" Qrow rose a brow, taking the flask and opening it. He sniffed the liquid inside, the smell tingling through his nose. "Thanks…" He looked at the woman, giving her a slight smile, before he took a swig. _That was oddly nice of her… and this is some good shit…_ He cleared his throat, enjoying the smoothness of the liquid. "I'd ask why you carry this around, but I guess it just comes with the job." Winter's eyes focused on the flask, but she rested her head against the wall.

"Yeah… I guess so…" She replied, quietly, obviously not wanting to talk about what might be her burgeoning drinking problem.

"This the stuff you were drinking last night?" Qrow asked, the high quality booze definitely something he could see Winter drinking.

"... Yeup…" Her lips popped on the 'p' and Qrow held back his amusement. After all, he never thought he'd hear something his nieces might say coming from Winter. _I forget sometimes… She's closer in age to them than me or Jimmy… She definitely doesn't act like it, though… She's desperate to make everyone forget that._

Qrow thought about it a moment, before offering Winter her flask. "Maybe you should have a swig… We both deserve a drink." Winter pursed her lips before taking the flask. She hesitated, much longer than Qrow did, before pressing it to her lips and taking a long drink.


	6. Just a Sip

Winter glanced at her scroll, watching the minute tick by, getting them closer to sunrise. She sighed, taking a drink from the flask before handing it back to the Huntsman across from her. _Glad to see he enjoys that alcohol…_ Winter frowned, leaning on her arm. _I have a whole bottle of it and no need to drink it…_

There was a low rumbling nearby, and Qrow turned his head, looking out the window. "What the hell?" He ducked his head, motioning for Winter to do the same. The sound was getting closer, and now it sounded like it was directly above them. There was a heavy thunk, shaking the building they were in. Qrow's eyes were alert, and he was motioning his hands, trying to signal something to Winter.

Whatever he was trying to say, it became irrelevant once a loud screech came from above, shaking the foundations and causing the Huntsmen to cover their ears. _A Nevermore? Great…_ Winter scowled, putting a hand on the hilt of her blade. _What do we do?_ She looked over at Qrow, trying to discern anything from his expression. His eyes were moving back and forth, hopefully coming up with a plan. In the streets below, Grimm howled up at the Nevermore, angry and afraid that their territory was being infiltrated by the huge creature.

The Nevermore screeched again, shaking the earth, causing dust and rubble to fall from the ceiling. Winter was about to yell at Qrow that they had to get out of the building before it collapsed, when the huge, black beak of the nevermore shot through the window between them. The impact caused some of the cement around the opening to cave in, pelting Winter with the hard rock. The Nevermore's beak opened, trying to force it's way in so it could eat the Huntsmen hiding inside.

Winter pulled out her blade, stabbing it into the Grimm's open mouth, gashing it's tongue open. It reeled back out of the window, it's beak thankfully away from them again, before it screeched into the air. Winter shot up, blade in hand. "Come on, we have to get out of here." Qrow didn't argue, following Winter down the floors of the building and onto the street below.

The Grimm that filled the streets were waiting, having gathered around the Nevermore, howling up at it. They noticed the Huntsmen immediately, all rushing at them at once. Qrow wasted no time, extending his scythe and cutting through a whole wave of the Grimm in one shot. There was a cry from above, and the Nevermore swept down on its black wings, heading right for them.

Winter channeled her aura, summoning a glyph beneath them. "Cut!" She called out, facing the flying beast above them. Qrow knew what she was doing, and complied, swinging his scythe in one large motion. The swing hit nothing, but the wave of energy created by Winter's glyph followed the swing, sending a huge crescent beam through the crowd, killing all of the Grimm that had initially come to attack them. Winter poised her blade towards the ground, waiting for the precise moment to strike. Once the Nevermore's wings dipped and it began to dive at them, she swung upwards, sending a slash through the sky that hit the beast, sending it off course. It slammed into a nearby building, hailing rubble all around them.

The creature of Grimm recovered quickly, shaking off the collision like it was just a scratch. It cried into the air again and the Grimm below echoed it's call with their own howls. "Run!" Qrow's gruff voice rang out, and the two were off down the main street, heading anywhere so long as it was free of the Nevermore.

They made it a few feet before the giant flying Grimm began to hover above them. "Shit." Qrow aimed his scythe upwards, firing at the beast. His bullets did nothing to deter the creature from it's course. Behind them, the herd of Grimm chased after it, hoping to beat the bird to it's prey.

Winter looked ahead, noticing a small alley between two buildings. There they could create a bottleneck for the land creatures and the Nevermore wouldn't be able to reach them. "There!" She called to Qrow, pointing to their only vestige of safety. He nodded aiming his blade behind him and using the kinetic force to propel him ahead. Winter summoned a speed glyph behind her and under her feet, launching her forward. She flew past Qrow, almost at the entrance to the alley.

Overhead, the Nevermore screeched again, flying ahead without concern for the two buildings in front of it. _No. It's not going to-_ Winter stopped immediately, her feet only inches from the alley. _The beast is going to crash into the buildings, the rubble will kill us!_ She thought, frightened.

She turned to grab Qrow and pull him away when he suddenly slammed into her, sending the two careening into the alley. The Nevermore made contact with the building seconds later, it's huge form destroyed the top layers of the buildings, sending whole chunks of cement, bigger than bullheads down on them. A huge chunk landed on Winter's neck, sending her crashing to the ground, everything going black.

Winter slowly opened her eyes, a sharp pain in her head and leg caused her to hiss, lifting her aura to heal her wounds. Wherever she was, it was dark, only a small bit of light was leaking in from outside. The area was small, about the size of a coat closet turned over on its side. Winter was sitting up against a hard, rough surface that scratched into her arms.

"Where the hell…" She started the mutter, before noticing the weight on top of her body. Qrow was lying on top of her, his head resting on her chest. Winter's eyes widened and she reached out, lifting the man's head up. _Oh no… he's not…_ She looked into his face, staring him down, after a few seconds, his eyes fluttered open, and Winter was endlessly relieved to see his crimson eyes staring back at her. "I thought you were dead." She mumbled, letting go of the Huntsman's head.

"You're not that lucky, Ice Queen…" He muttered, weakly, smirking up at her. He tried to get up, unaware of where they were, and he hit his head on the chuck of cement that sealed them in. "ow. Shit…" Qrow grumbled, rubbing his head. "Where are we?" He asked, trying to put space between them and failing.

"The alley… The Nevermore destroyed the top two levels of these buildings and sealed us in." Winter replied, looking out to the small patch of light that came from a hole in the rubble. The hole was about the size of a dinner plate, and only offered them a small view of the street they had escaped from. Qrow's eyes followed Winter's, staring at the small window.

"Welp… no way my broad shoulders or your plump ass are getting through there." He grumbled, rubbing his head. Qrow put his hands down at Winter's sides, putting distance between them, but only as much as the rubble ahead would allow. Their chests were only about a half a foot apart. "Other than being stuck with me, you're alright, though?" He asked, looking down over the former heiress.

"Yes. I'm fine. You?"

He nodded, looking over at the window of light. "How the hell are we gonna get out of here…?" Qrow asked, his red eyes searching for a way to get out. Winter watched them, getting distracted by the serious look on his face that she could barely see in the dark. His quiet focus was intriguing Winter. She wanted to know how he intended to get them out, she wanted to hear his rationing and his plan… _He's really not as much of the lazy, 'glide through missions' type as I assumed he'd be… He deserves some credit._ She thought, staring at him. One of his thumbs brushed against her thigh and Winter's face turned bright red. She looked away, flustered by the odd feeling, but turned back towards him when she noticed he hadn't reacted. _He probably didn't even realize he grazed my leg…_ Winter thought, the idea should have relieved her, but it didn't.

His mind was still working through it. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Winter couldn't bear to stare at him anymore, the embarrassment too much for her. _Grimm, what the hell is wrong me?_ She wondered, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Hey, could you move your head a little?" Qrow asked, turning his focus on Winter. "My neck is killing me…" He muttered, reaching up to rub the area in question.

"Yeah…" The Huntress replied.

With Winter's head slightly tilted, it gave Qrow room to fall forward a bit, his neck not as tense from this position. "Thanks…" He grumbled, going back to his thinking. It was only then that she realized how close he really was. His head was only inches away from resting on her shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Winter stiffened in embarrassment, smelling the liquor on his breath. _The same liquor that you bought for James… His favorite._ Her mind taunted her, and Winter looked at her hand, not wanting to associate this situation with General Ironwood. The Huntress's eyes betrayed her, trailing up Qrow's tall form. He was slender, yes, but broad of shoulder, and his grey coat just brought attention to that fact. Winter swallowed a lump in her throat, wanting to hit herself. _Don't. You. Dare. Don't start thinking about Qrow Branwen in that way._

The Huntsman stopped rubbing his neck and put his hand down for support again. He missed the ground, his hand landing directly on Winter's thigh. She nearly jumped out of her skin from the contract, a warm heat flushed to her face and down her stomach and legs. "Sorry…" Qrow apologized, his voice just by her ear.

Winter swallowed hard, shaking her head. "Just watch where you're resting." She whispered. _Do… do it again._ She thought, knowing that she had to be beet red. Qrow grumbled something, turning his head. The hairs on his chin grazed her exposed shoulder and Winter felt her own hair standing up on end. _He has to be doing this on purpose! Ngh._ She looked at the Huntsman, waiting to see that mischievous grin, but found the same serious, contemplative look as before.

Winter clenched her fist, trying to fight whatever it was that was coming over her. He kept doing little things, though, and each time Winter became more and more weak. He shifted on his legs, letting one knee rest against her leg. Had the situation been different, Qrow would have joked about his stance over her, saying something lewd or suggestive before firing an insult her way, but he did neither. His silver cross chain dangled from his neck, occasionally touching her shirt as he shifted around.

Qrow's expression never changed, still thinking the whole time, and Winter might have wondered if he had come up with anything yet, but she didn't. Instead, she wanted to know if he was as hot in the face as she was right now. _His breathing is the worst part…_ the Huntress decided, turning her head as stealthily as she could, hoping that he'd breath on the hollow of her neck by accident. The smell of the liquor did more for Winter than drinking the alcohol had earlier, and after being stuck in the cramped hole with Qrow for about ten minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

Winter had never physically interacted with another human being in a romantic way, so she had no experience with what she was supposed to do. While she lacked field experience, she had read novels and seen movies before. _It's easy, just… do it._ She told herself, glad that the darkness obscured her vision a bit, so it didn't necessarily have to be Qrow there leaning over her. Winter reached up with her gloved hands, pulling Qrow's face towards her. She only saw his surprised expression for a second before she leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

Winter was surprised to find the Huntsman's lips to be soft and gentle. He didn't force his own down on hers once he was out of shock, either. Qrow made no move to control the kiss, letting Winter figure things out for herself. The Huntress appreciated the control, letting her hands fall to his chest before she pulled her lips away from his.

Winter blinked a few times, not looking up at Qrow, not wanting to ruin the moment. _So… I did that. That was my first kiss._ She thought, her mind racing. _It was… really nice._ Winter blushed to herself, abashed to be acting like such a young girl. _Is it weird that I just want to do it again?_ She wondered, touching her lips with a gloved hand. Hovering above her, Qrow broke his silence with a sigh.

"Not so bad, was it? Not painful or anything…" Qrow smirked, but was surprisingly not… himself about the whole thing. _I expected him to say something much worse…_ Winter looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, it wasn't… It wasn't a big deal…" She added, trying to convince herself of that more than she was trying to convince Qrow.

"mmm. Well, that's just one virginity down… we have a LOT more work to do."

 _And there it is._ Winter scowled, grabbing his shirt more roughly. "Could you just not be your asshole self for once?" She asked, annoyed that he had to ruin the moment.

Qrow shrugged, his red eyes staring down at Winter's lips. His gaze caused her more distress, and she turned away from him. "Grimm… you're unbelievable…"

"Me?" Qrow asked, leaning forward and taking her chin in two long fingers. "You're the unbelievable one." He turned her head, forcing her to look at him. "Here we are, in a pretty dire situation. I'm here trying to figure out how to get out, and YOU'RE the one thinking about indecent things?"

Winter flushed red. _He's not wrong._

"I'm sure after another few minutes you would have said something terrible about being trapped in here with me and then put your hands somewhere where they shouldn't have been. On purpose this time." Qrow smirked at that, his free hand reaching up and undoing the clasp of her coat. "Hey-" Winter scowled, forming fists around his coat in her hands.

"And just where shouldn't my hands be?" Qrow purred into her ear, causing Winter to squeak. The noise stopped Qrow in his tracks, making him burst out in laughter. Winter shoved his shoulders back, forcing his back against the concrete ceiling.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to murder you, Branwen." Winter fumed, hoping that it would distract him. It didn't.

"Sounds like I have nothing to lose, then." He smirked, leaning in. This time Qrow was in charge of the kiss, pressing his lips against Winter's gently at first, before he began to push a little harder. While his mouth was busy with hers, he began trailing his hand up her chest and groped her breast through her shirt. Much to her chagrin, Winter sort of liked the feeling. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and knitting her fingers in his hair. They stayed like that for a long time before Qrow pulled away to take a breath.

"You have terrible timing, Schnee." The Huntsman murmured into her shoulder, before turning his head towards her neck, gently kissing it. Winter flinched, not expecting the kiss to affect her like it did.

"i'm… sorry…" She managed between breaths, her hands gripping Qrow's hair tightly. He continued his kisses, lighting sucking the pale skin of her neck. He worked his way up from her neck, kissing her throat, jaw, and cheek before he reached her lips again. Qrow gently kissed Winter for a moment, before sliding his tongue along her lower lip. In her surprise, Winter opened her mouth, letting Qrow's tongue snake it's way inside. Winter's hands gripped his hair harder, pulling him away. "What do you think you're doing?" Winter scowled at the Huntsman, noticing that his cheeks were also a little flushed now.

"uh… kissing you?" He replied quizzically, lifting an eyebrow. Winter set her jaw, waiting for him to push her again, waiting for him to say something snarky and set off her anger. When he didn't, she had no choice but to accept it.

"Just… give me some warning next time." She frowned, looking away.

The Huntsman smirked, tilting his head. "Like what? Like this?" His grip on her breast tightened as he squeezed her gently. Winter squirmed a bit, pulling his head back down towards her. He resumed the kiss, lightly tracing his tongue along her lips before he forced them open. Winter's own tongue fought back, trying to twist around his, and before she knew it, she was winning their little battle. She gained dominance over him, pushing her way past into his mouth, wrapping her tongue around his. The warmth and taste of his mouth made Winter curious. Afterall, it was the taste of Ironwood's liquor on his tongue, who's to say that it was much different kissing Qrow or James? Her thought was interrupted when her scroll beeped from inside her coat.

Qrow was the one to pull away, an annoyed look on his face. "Oh great… Someone with worse timing than you." He murmured, when Winter pulled out her scroll and opened it up.

The message flashing on screen was from General Ironwood, causing Winter to flush, trying to straighten up. "Ironwood, sir." Winter spoke to the general, trying to ignore Qrow's hand that was still groping her.

"Specialist Schnee, we've received word that our initial intelligence was compromised. The satellites' location is the island, howe-" The general's stark face on the screen paused, noticing where Winter was. "Is… something the matter?" Winter hesitated, flustered that the general caught her in need.

"Yeah." Qrow grumbled, pulling his hand away from Winter's chest and leaning over the top of her scroll so that Ironwood could see him. "Thanks to your shitty intel, a Nevermore ambushed us and now we're trapped in the rubble."

The general on screen straighten up, looking at Winter. "Specialist Schnee, send me your location. I'll have a heavy weapons extract team come to retrieve the both of you. We need to get you both back to the mainland as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Winter lifted her hand to salute before sending the information to Ironwood. Afterwards, she closed her scroll and replaced it back in her vest. Above her, Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It'll take them awhile to get here… I don't suppose you want to continue where we left off?" He asked, looking down at the former heiress expectantly.

Winter huffed, crossing her arms. "You really want to push your luck, don't you?"

"Hey, if you don't push it, then you can never really get lucky." Qrow smirked, winking at her. Winter rolled her eyes, not giving in.

"You've already pushed it enough, today."

"And look where it got me." The Huntsman smirked, licking his lips.


	7. Report In

_So, I just wanted to quickly let everyone know that after today, the next few chapters will be posted once a week. I got behind on my schedule and the next few are a bit longer than usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Qrow had been silent for an uncharacteristically long time, surprisingly holding his tongue and not teasing Winter any further as they were rescued, during the bullhead ride back to Vale, or even now, standing in the quiet elevator up to Ozpin's tower. _What a blessing…_ Winter thought, crossing her arms behind her back, but part of her wanted him to say something. The second he opened his mouth, the second Winter could go back to reaffirming her hatred for the Huntsman, which she preferred to him thinking that she… Well, Winter didn't want Qrow to get any ideas. _Anymore than he had previously, at least._

The Huntress furrowed her brow, waited on baited breath for the elevator doors to open with that familiar ding. Beside her, Qrow was rummaging around in his coat, pulling out a silver, round flask. "Here." He muttered, handing it back to Winter. _I don't want it._ She thought on instinct, the memories of the mission and of the liquid inside would just upset her more.

"You keep it. I don't need it." Winter murmured, not looking over at the man who had her first kiss. He shrugged, pocketing the flask as the elevator opened, revealing Ozpin's familiar office. The headmaster of Beacon was sitting at his desk, the same stoic expression on his face. In front of him stood General Ironwood, displeasure written all over his face. "General Ironwood, Sir." Winter approached, saluting the man. His solidarity in expression used to be calming to Winter, but here it was eerie and discomforting.

"Specialist Schnee." He spoke as he always did, with confidence and total assurance in his command. "We have found a few of the rats within our efforts to better our two kingdoms. Unfortunately, one of the traitors was the agent charged with gathering the intel for your mission. We have reason to believe the traitors intended to ambush the agents we sent for surveillance…" James frowned, crossing his hands behind his back.

"Our own misgivings aside, I'm disappointed to have found your mission such a failure." He spoke directly to Winter, causing her to flinch and look at her feet. "Never before did I think that you could make such a mess of a simple scouting mission." He should have been angry, but all Winter could hear was disappointment. She couldn't open her mouth to reply, words failing her.

"However… we've received word from a much more credible source… The satellites have been taken to the city ruins, yes… but only a few hours ago did they arrive on the island. Apparently they were waiting for the Grimm to be cleared out and to tire the both of you with fighting so that they could ambush you. They roused that Nevermore you encountered from a nearby cliff… luckily, it seems they haven't noticed that you escaped safely." He frowned down at his underling, taking a pause before continuing. "So, you'll need to set off again. There will be a medic on the airship to insure that you are well enough to return to duty. Once you arri-"

"Hey!" Qrow interrupted the General, his gruff voice harsh and loud in the quiet room. "What the hell are you rambling on about? There's no way I'm going back there. That city is a death trap." He pointed accusingly at Ironwood, a scowl on his face. "You got intelligence from the enemy and almost got us killed! Who's to say this info is any better?"

Ironwood waited a beat, watching the Huntsman's outburst unfold. "Are you done?" Qrow's mouth twitched in anger, but he didn't continue. "If you're so against the idea, Qrow… You don't have to go. Isn't that right, Ozpin?" Ironwood looked over at his shoulder to the professor, whose stoic gaze gave away nothing of his intentions. He sighed, leaning on his arms.

"You're not a soldier, Qrow… If you refuse to go, I have no way to force you." He admitted, his dark eyes connecting with the Huntsman's.

Qrow grumbled, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Good. Hope whatever schmuck you send out there doesn't get mauled by Grimm." He turned to leave, making strides towards the elevator.

"Specialist Schnee, you have no objections?" Ironwood asked his subordinate officer, and Winter, the dryness growing in her throat, could only shake her head. "Good. Maybe this mission will be more successful with a single agent to corroborate."

Qrow stopped in his tracks, turning on his heels in an instant to face the General again. "You have to be fucking kidding me, Jimmy." His voice was low, rumbling in his throat. "I knew you were low and had little regard for your soldiers, but you intend to send her on a two-person job alone? A two person job that nearly got two of the kingdom's best agents killed? You said it yourself, they're WAITING for us!"

Ironwood's expression didn't change. "There is no one else who can be sent at such a short notice. We have no choice. Your feelings haven't changed, Specialist Schnee?" Ironwood's eyes fell on the woman, and she kept her eyes on the floor, focusing on the light shine of her boots.

"No, sir." She finally managed, unable to disobey her General's wishes. _If he wants me to go on this mission alone, then that's what I'll do._

She felt Qrow's fiery glare on her, but she didn't buckle. _What does he care?_ Winter thought, finally gaining the courage to look up, making eye contact with General Ironwood. He was looking them both over, his eyes combing the situation, trying to figure things out.

"If you're sending her, then I'm going too. It's MY mission." Qrow growled. Winter raised her head up, not moving her eyes from James, but her interest piqued. _What the hell has gotten into him? Since when is he so eager to work?_ She wondered for a split second before a wave of discomfort washed over her.

 _He thinks he'll get away with something else…_ The Huntress frowned, understanding Qrow's motives now. _It's his chance to do something else. I'm vulnerable now, and it's the perfect time to make moves on me… or so he thinks…_ Winter set her jaw, neck stiffening at the realization.

General Ironwood kept his eyes locked on Winter, his eyes scouring her for answers. "Do you have any thoughts on the matter, Schnee?" He asked, waiting for her reply so he could put two and two together. The way his eyes were boring into her, as if diving in and tearing her apart in his search to understand just why the Huntsman was so adamant to not leave Winter alone.

The former heiress took a breath, about to rattle off something about Qrow's pride getting in the way. He did not want to admit defeat at a mission that he couldn't accomplish, albeit, a mission that no one could have accomplished. Qrow spoke first, a surprising amount of anger in his voice.

"She's the reason everything got so fucked." The Huntsman claimed, scowling at the General. "I know you like to believe your little bitch is perfect, Jimmy, but she was distracted the whole mission." The General didn't even react, the words not affecting him. "If it was just me, I could have handled the situation much better, but I had to save her ass, multiple times."

Winter flinched, whipping her head around to face Qrow. _What the HELL? He's unbelievable!_ She clenched her fists, spitting back at him with the twice the venom as he had spoken with.

"If it wasn't for you and that stupid scythe, we never would have gotten trapped! Not only that, but MAYBE, just maybe, had you been SOBER, there wouldn't have been such an issue!" Winter cried back, surprisingly hurt by his claims.

"Enough." Ironwood broke the fight, adjusting his coat with a gloved hand. The two Huntsmen took steps back, getting out of their combative stances. "While I can't testify as to what happened while the both of you were on assignment…" He started, irises shifting from Qrow to Winter. "I don't find it hard to believe that something went wrong due to negligence." His steely eyes focused in on Winter, and the Huntress wanted nothing more than to leap out of her own skin and into someone else's. _Oh no… he's not thinking about what I said the other night, is he?_

"I expected you to behave professionally…" The general started, taking to steps to close the space between him and his subordinate. "To set aside your personal feelings from work." Ironwood spoke in a low tone, the double meaning in his voice making Winter sick. "I had hoped that a mission would help to refocus you… to remind you of the importance of our kingdom, and your loyalty to her… it seems I was wrong."

"Yes. You were." Winter spoke up, surprised that the words tumbled out. Ironwood was also surprised, his brow furrowing.

"I have little loyalty to Atlas." She continued, her face a placid pond. "As a kingdom, it only serves to praise and empower one of the only things I hate in his world: my father. Not only that, but it's tactics and strategies only echo the ideals of my father. Atlas is woven of contests of pride and shows of force."

"Specialist Schnee… you'd do well to cease your traitorous ramblings…" the general spoke in a low tone, his hushed threat only serving to remind Winter of her father.

"I will not." Winter insisted, glowering up at her commander. "For years I regretted my decision to join the Atlas Military. All I did was leave one destructive patriarchy for another." She scowled, before her expression softened a bit, and her tone became more reserved. "That is, until I was reassigned to serve you."

Ironwood's fist clenched, and his cheek twitched once before he raised his voice. "That's enough."

"From day one, I knew how much you cared. I knew that you wanted to protect and save everyone." She murmured, the dreamy tone in her voice betraying her years of training. "I'm not loyal to Atlas. I'm loyal to you… sir." Winter looked up at Ironwood, hoping for some kind of recognition. She tightened her fist, knowing that she had to say it now, or she might never get the courage again. "James, I-"

" **Specialist Schnee**." His blunt use of her title snapped her out of her delusion. "You claim loyalty to me, but you do an abysmal job of showing it." He murmured, looking like at any minute he could burst out into fierce shouting. "I thought I had already explained this to you when you arrived in Vale for this mission, specialist Schnee…"

Winter remembered the conversation despite trying to drink the memory away. She had arrived a night earlier than intended, so she purchased a bottle of liquor, which, just so happened to be the general's favorite, and invited him to dinner. He politely declined, having already made plans with a certain professor Goodwitch. Winter, at the time, was overconfident, brushing off his plans, thinking it was a date and wanting nothing more than to get in between the two. The General was displeased with Winter's behavior, claiming that it was a business dinner, and as such was more important. It was then that he first emphasized that the Huntress needed to do a better job of separating her work and personal life. _I have no personal life._ Winter thought, bitterly. _Maybe that's why I fell for the general._ She had thought at the time, but now she just felt like an idiot. The General's displeased face making her feel like a young child being chided by their father.

"We all must put distance between our personal and work lives…" Ironwood finished, turning and walking back towards Ozpin's desk.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to consider this before we speak upon your return to Atlas." General Ironwood's tone returned to its normal commanding level, indicating that their conversation was over. "You will be punished for speaking out of line… maybe then you'll be reminded of your loyalty to Atlas." Winter cringed, looking back down at her feet. "Leave, before I discharge you permanently." The General threatened, and Winter did as he wished, keeping her head down as she turned towards the elevator.

The gears ahead ticked quietly, the sound of their turning was the only thing interrupting the stale silence of the office. Qrow followed after Winter, his silence only angering the former heiress more. He reached over, opening the doors to the elevator and the two stepped in. When Winter turned, watching the doors close in front of her, she looked at Ironwood one last time, hoping to see remorse on his face, any sign that he regretted being so harsh. There was none, only more anger and disappointment.

The slow ride down only let Winter's feelings ferment. She wanted to scream and lash out. She wanted to tell Ironwood harsh and cruel things. She wanted to make him hurt. She wanted to cry.

But as much anger as she had for her General, it could never compare to her hatred for Qrow. This was all his fault. Winter glared at him from the corner of her eye. He was just leaning against the wall, as relaxed as could be.

Winter held back a snarl. It wasn't fair. He got to prance around and talk as he pleased. He didn't have rules to follow, or expectations to fill. He had no obligations or standards. He had not a drop of honor in his body. _He's free._ Winter thought, forcing her eyes off of the Huntsman. _He gets to run around and drink and flirt and do however he likes._ It wasn't fair. He had freedom. Freedom was really what Winter so desperately wanted. _But I can't just run off and abandon my post. And I certainly can't mouth off more like I just did._

By the time they had reached the bottom, Winter had calmed down a bit, but she still wasn't thinking rationally. The doors opened and Qrow strolled out, as carefree as usual. "Hey, Qrow." Winter followed, speaking up. He lifted his head, turning to the Huntress. She hesitated, the look on his face not what she was expecting. "Do you want to get a drink?"

The sly smirk that worked it's way across Branwen's lips was immeasurably gratifying.


	8. Tipsy

"Hey, about what happened in there…" Qrow started, following Winter down the sidewalk to her hotel.

"Don't… Don't bring it up." Winter frowned, walking several feet ahead of Qrow. "I know what you were doing, and I assure you, you trying to ensure I didn't get sent out on the mission alone had no influence on me… asking you to have a drink with me." She struggled through the sentence, her eyebrow twitching in anger.

Behind her, Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets, strolling along the sidewalk as if the bright afternoon was just a nice day off for him. "I meant that stuff with Jimmy. Look, I know it's hard to accept that your boss is an asshole, but-"

Winter turned on her heels in an instant, pointing a finger at the Huntsman. "You'd do much better in this life if you learned to hold your tongue, Branwen." She scowled, continuing ahead.

Qrow hesitated, and while he could have said any number of things to mock the former heiress, he said nothing. The two made their way down the block towards the elegant hotel, people shuffling past them on the crowded streets. Winter spent the walk trying to calm down and think about something other than General Ironwood, but her brain just wouldn't let go of his visage. His words haunted her, echoing in her ears as she walked into the hotel and rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite, Qrow trailing behind her like a shadow.

" _Stop acting like a child. You are a Schnee."_ Winter despised those words, she wanted to tear them apart and stomp them into the ground. _Even if it's just for a tiny bit, I want to taste the freedom that Qrow gets to enjoy._

Maybe that's why she decided to do what she did.

Once Qrow shut the door behind him, he made some remark about the room being brighter than he remembered. Winter strolled over to a panel by the windows, wholly uninvested in the light. She pushed the dial down, causing the windows to go black. "Better?" She asked, turning to see the Huntsman taking off his cape and throwing it over one of the couches.

"Yeah…" Qrow muttered, taking off his shoes and his sword, leaving them by the door. "I'll start those drinks... " He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the small kitchenette.

Winter sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. _What am I doing? This is so stupid…_ She thought, scowling at herself. _It's Qrow Branwen… no matter how… angry I am with the general, that doesn't change who he is._ She argued with herself, before giving in. _What does it matter, who he is? I'm Winter Schnee. I'm not supposed to break down in anger or fall in love or lust…_ She thought, pulling off her gloves and resting them on the table. _I'm already breaking the rules… Why not keep it up?_

She undid the clasp of her military jacket and folded it over her arm before resting it on the back of her chair. After undoing the belts, she had her thigh high boots off, too, setting them beside the table. The cold, hard ground under her feet reminded Winter of the night before, when Qrow came in. _Might as well chalk this up as a redo._ She thought, almost jokingly, before she reached up and undid the top of her shirt and unbuttoned her vest.

Qrow came in just as her shirt was opening, and he stared at her, eyes focusing in on her cleavage. "It's kind of nostalgic…" He smirked, approaching the table with two glasses in his hand and a bottle of scotch. _Thank god it's not the alcohol I bought for-_ Winter stopped, shaking her head before she sat down at the table. "Seeing you unbuttoned like that…" The Huntsman pointed to her chest, setting the glasses down on the table.

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me…" She started, before Qrow stopped her dead in her tracks with his signature wink. His slender hands wrapped around the bottle, pouring the golden drink into the glasses.

"From where I'm standing, it seems like you're the one 'trying to get a rise'." He murmured coyly, pushing the Huntress her glass.

Winter took the glass, smelling the alcohol and shaking her head. It was only a few seconds before she was laughing.

Qrow looked, reasonably, shocked, concern rippling across his face as he took a drink. "You alright? Did I miss something?"

Winter stopped, her cheeks turning red. "I was… I was laughing at your stupid joke." She grumbled, embarrassed.

Qrow smirked at that, raising his glass to his lips. "You're really making progress, Winter. Maybe in a couple weeks you'll have enough processing power to tell a joke."

"Those projections are a little optimistic." She rose a brow, managing a smile.

Qrow nearly spit out his drink, leaning forward in his seat. "Really? I think they are pretty pragmatic." The two sat in silence for awhile after that, taking drinks and looking out the artificially darkened windows.

Qrow slid his hand across the table, surprising Winter when he reached out for her own hand with it. "What do you want from me?" He asked in a low voice, his warm hand wrapped around hers and he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Winter looked up at the Huntsman, feeling a heavy weight on her chest and stomach as she realized what she was doing. _I'm just like him… drowning my sorrow… except he does it with liquor. I'm doing it with him._ "I don't want to think..." She answered quietly, gripping his hand.

Qrow nodded, standing up and pulling Winter up with him. He embraced her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. Without her boots, he was half a foot taller than her, and she kind of liked being able to bury her face in his muscled chest. One of his hands moved up the arch of her back all the way to her neck, tilting her head back so she had to look up at him. If he was feeling anything close to the way Winter was right now, he did a good job of hiding it. His eyes remained steady, his face kept it's color, and his lip didn't quiver one inch.

"How are you so nonchalant about all this?" Winter asked, stopping him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders, leaning closer to Winter's face. "I guess it's just in my nature." Qrow murmured, gently caressing his lips against the apple of her cheek. "Experience helps, too." His tongue snaked across her cheek for a moment, and Winter flinched, furrowing her brow at the Huntsman.

"Besides that," He continued, looking down into Winter's eyes with a seriousness she came to like. "If I fuck this up, I know you'll kick me out in an instant… but I don't think any of your feelings would be resolved." He smirked, surprisingly wise for such a drunkard fool. "and, I'd hate for you to stew or... well..." Qrow paused, pressing his lips to hers for a quick, soft kiss. "I have a hard time trusting people… you could go to someone else, and who knows what kind of asshole they could be?"

Winter rolled her eyes at his mock concern, resting her hands on his collar. "I **know** what kind of asshole I am. It's the much safer option." He finished, closing the space between them, attempting to kiss her again.

Winter would have let him, but she couldn't stop giggling. "I know just what kind of asshole you are, too, Qrow." She smirked to herself. _Oh yeah. This was a good decision._ Winter noted, feeling much better about her life in that one moment with Qrow than she had for the past three years.

The Huntsman returned her smirk, his hand reaching up to her hair. "Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page." He pulled the bobby pins from her bun one at a time, throwing them onto the glass table when he was done.

Winter looked at him through her bang, not used to having her hair down. "Should we… retire to a more appropriate location…?" She asked, abashed, her cheeks flushing red.

"Yeah, definitely." Qrow nodded, sliding his hands down to her rear. Winter jumped in response, but he didn't let her go. He hoisted her up, carrying her down the hall. Winter gripped his coat, not expecting to be carried by the Huntsman for the second time in as many days.

Her gut started to wrench with anticipation. After all, this kind of thing happened in the books and movies all the time. When she was about to voice her concerns about his cliché romantic behavior, she fell backwards, hitting the soft down bed. Qrow followed, kneeling over her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Better?" He asked, a sultry tone to his already husky voice.

"Y-yes…" Winter blushed and gripped the comforter, flustered by Qrow's behavior. _Has he always acted like this ands I never noticed? Or was I just never receptive towards it? Because…_ She swallowed the lump in her throat, managing to look up at the Huntsman looming over her. _I really… really want this right now._ She turned her head away, pressing one side of her face against the white comforter. _Maybe it's the alcohol._ Winter tried to lie to herself, her lip quivering as she worked up her courage to speak.

"Don't just stand there and look at me…" Winter murmured in distress, her voice hoarse and indignant.

"mmm…" Qrow thought it over, his eyes scanning her body laying there before him. "But I want to take in the sight… it's breathtaking…"

Winter thought Qrow was just teasing her again, wanting to make her more embarrassed by the scenario. That changed when she looked up at him again.

His eyes were shining, and the way they moved up and down was as if he was a lion about to devour it's prey. _He… He really wants to… well, of course he does, but…_ "You… find me attractive?" Winter asked in a girlish tone, abashed that it was Qrow looking at her with such devout want. The Huntsman was someone who taunted and teased her, something people who liked her never did, as they wanted to stay on her good side. In fact, even people who hated her showed her respect out of courtesy or fear, but Qrow had neither.

Above her, Qrow only rose a brow. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked, confused. "You have great tits, which I'm glad are real, and not an illusion…" He added, sliding a finger down her neck and onto the top curve of her cleavage. "A muscular, but still smooth stomach…" He muttered, his hand moving down to pull Winter's shirt out of the waistband of her pants. Once her shirt was untucked, he used his hand to unbutton the bottom few buttons, leaving only the middle two buttons on her shirt unopened. "A toned ass that fits perfectly in my hands…" He smirked, his hand working down her leg. "Strong thighs and gorgeous legs…" His voice became more and more breathy as he went, but once he reached her legs, he seemed to snap out of it, his returning to her face. "Why wouldn't I find you attractive?"

Winter frowned, clenching her fist. "Because you always pi- … you always **try** to annoy me." She furrowed her brow and turned away, confused by everything that was happening.

"mmm. Yeah, but this is just another layer." He murmured, his hand tracing lines along her exposed stomach.

"What are you ta-"

"Nothing." Qrow shook his head, looking away from her for the first time in minutes. "Just because I like to piss you off, it doesn't mean I'm not interested in you. Didn't your mother ever tell you?" Winter flinched at the mention, her body going tense. "When a boy teases you, it means they like you… at least, to some extent." He muttered, rubbing his chin with the hand that was previously sliding over Winter's bare stomach.

"No." Winter stated harshly, her expression serious. "No one ever told me that." _She never got the chance… boys weren't allowed to tease me, either… it wasn't something their parents would tolerate._

"Well, in this case…" Qrow returned his gaze to Winter, his hand suddenly gripping the waistline of her pants. "I assure you, just because one of my hobbies is annoying you, it doesn't mean I don't want to fuck you, if you so desire it." He murmured, his fingers going white from gripping her pants.

After a second, Winter realized he was waiting for confirmation. "Yes." She nodded, unable to look the Huntsman in the eyes. "I… desire it." She echoed the words to him, clenching her eyes shut.

The moment she agreed, Qrow roughly pulled her pants down to her ankles, then tossed them onto the floor. The rush of air on her exposed skin caused goosebumps to ripple up her legs, and Winter could feel the blood pumping through her body faster.

He took a moment, just looking her over again, his eyes threatening to consume her. "Qrow…" Winter murmured, wriggling under his gaze. "Don't stare, please…" She looked away, the heat in her face distracting her from the heat growing between her legs.

"No." The Huntsman flat out refused, his eyes continuing to scour over her. Qrow sat up, kneeling on the bed by Winter's feet. He did give in, though, both of his hands slowly working their way up Winter's leg. He rotated his strong hands around, gently caressing his fingers over every square inch of Winter's right leg. He worked his way up slowly, going all the way to where Winter's thigh connected to her pelvis, the side of his hand deliberately touching near… _there._ His hand only brushed up against Winter's white underwear for a split second before he pulled away.

This process infuriated Winter. The slow movements and the teasing against her was so frustrating… She thought, biting her lip and watching his focused expression as he moved to the other leg. "Qrow." She stopped him and he looked up, almost as if he had forgotten she could speak.

"What?" He asked, breathing in, blinking his eyes to try and get back to reality.

"Could you…" She turned her head into the bed, embarrassed to no end. "...do something else? I can touch myself."

"Is that what you get up to?" Qrow asked slyly, his face returning to that signature smirk.

Winter's eyes flashed as she realized what she had said. "no no no no!" She sat up, frantically. "that's not what I mean!" She waved her hands, trying to dismiss the slip of the tongue.

Qrow smirked harder, continuing to run his hands up her left leg, the rings on his right hand sending cold shivers to her spine. "What a naughty soldier…" He murmured, almost inaudibly.

Winter scowled from frustration. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Qrow stopped, his eyes turning towards the Schnee. "... fine." He released her leg, resting his hands on his knees.

Winter was still sitting up, supporting herself with her arms. "um…" She looked down at her bare legs and white underwear, a little embarrassed. "So…" She bit her lip, unsure of how to ask him to go back to doing anything. She didn't want to admit it, or reveal anything that could let Qrow on to how she was feeling.

Her body craved his touch. The heat growing between her legs wasn't the only thing telling her this. She wanted to grab him and press her body against him. She wanted to run her hands along his skin and she wanted him to do the same. She wanted Qrow, despite how much she hated him. _That's definitely not in question here._ Winter told herself, but those feelings were seeming a bit weak, too.

Qrow was silent, his red eyes locked on Winter. He seemed to be sizing her up, as his gaze kept on her face and not her legs or her chest. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, quietly, a calmness in his eyes that had been so predatory just minutes ago.

To Winter, it seemed like he was teasing her. After all, she wanted to continue, and he had to know that. He just wanted to hear her say it.

She couldn't let him win.

"Yes." Winter replied, not a hitch in her voice. After a second, Qrow realized what she had said, and he looked confused.

"I… you really want to stop?" He asked, rubbing his neck with a hand.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me? If so, then yes." Winter insisted with a scowl. She pulled her shirt together a bit, and crossed her legs.

Qrow backed up a bit, his cheeks slightly pink. "Alright… sorry. I just… am not used to having to change my routine."

Winter's scowl deepened at that, and heat flared up to her cheeks. "What do you mean by **that**?!"

Qrow pushed his hair out of his face, looking up at the Huntress. "Usually, it's one size fits all… rich, pretty, repressed types usually just let me have my fun without interfering."

The former heiress' face turned redder and hotter as he explained. "I'm not-"

"Repressed?" Qrow asked, raising a brow. "That's an ignorant opinion, don't you think?"

Winter's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she clenched her fist. "I'm NOT some… broad you pick up in a bar. I'm-" _A Schnee._ Winter managed to keep herself from saying it out loud, but the thought still haunted her head. _How can I be such a hypocrite? Either I am one, or I'm not. I have to pick._

"I know." Qrow grumbled, his eyes flashing. "I'm trying to be courteous… I'm trying to have reverence. It's more difficult for me than you might think." He scowled. "Really, considering how this usually goes, I think I'm doing pretty well at restraining myself."

"I don't want to hear about how it usually goes." Winter growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Qrow suddenly brightened up, a smile stretching across his face. "Are you jealous of them, Winter?"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous!" Winter burst, lifting her head up. "What reason would I have for being jealous of…"

"The women with low enough standards to fall into bed with me?" Qrow asked, crawling towards Winter, excited to have caught her in such a state.

Winter scowled and turned away from the idiot approaching her on the bed. "Not only that…" Qrow continued, resting his head on the woman's shoulder. "But they also had to have hit rock bottom, right?" Winter stiffened up, her eyes widening. _Have I sunk that low? Is that what this want is?_

Qrow chuckled, his throat sending vibrations through Winter's shoulder where he was resting. "You're forgetting one thing though…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around Winter's torso. "None of those women were Winter Schnee."

"W-what does that matter?" Winter asked, flustered by the oddly flattering words coming from the Huntsman.

"Mmm, well…" Qrow started, his hands dipping low to rub Winter's inner thighs. His fingers were like electricity, sending sensations all through Winter's body. They rushed from her skin to her muscles to her core, and she squirmed a bit, giving Qrow room to work. "Why don't I just show you?" He asked, his hot breath on her ear.

 _Yes! This is it, right? This is where it happens!_ She thought, excitedly, rubbing her legs together. "o-okay…" She muttered, biting her lip in preparation.

Qrow released her, pushing her onto her back, again. His hands roamed all over her body, never staying long enough on one spot for Winter's liking. _But we're going to… I'm going to have sex._ The thought simultaneously terrified and excited her.

She waited on baited breath, looking up at the ceiling as Qrow's fingers traced the lines where her white underwear met her white skin. After he was done touching, his hand lightly pulled on her underwear. He was much more gentle with taking them off than he had been with her pants, slowly sliding them down her legs and off her ankles.

Now, with her whole lower half bare, Winter clenched her eyes shut, knowing that she couldn't bear to see that gratified look that Qrow would have on his face.

"Can't say I was expecting them to be white…" Qrow muttered, rubbing his chin. Winter's eyes shot open and she grabbed a pillow from above her head. "I guess I just assumed they'd be black, 'cause blonde girls often have black pubes… and what's white but the blondest-"

Winter swung the pillow, slamming it into the side of Qrow's head. He recoiled, but obviously wasn't hurt.

"You're an asshole." Winter muttered under her breath. Qrow just shrugged, throwing the pillow back above Winter's head.

"I try." He smirked, running his hands along her inner thighs, spreading them a bit. Winter turned her head, closing her eyes again.

She waited for the feeling of him entering her, her body clenching and stiffening in anticipation. After a few moments, Winter cracked her eye open, surprised to see Qrow at the foot of the bed, still clothed. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. _O...kay? I mean, I'm not really an expert, but… that doesn't seem… necessary._

The Huntress kept her eyes on him, curious as to what he was doing. She was still confused when he kneeled on the floor at the foot of the bed, holding her thighs open at an angle. When his red eyes were staring right at her spread out in front of him, she realized what he was doing.

"Qrow, don't-" Winter interrupted herself with a surprised gasp. The Huntsman's lips gently kissed the former heiress between her legs. _No, that's not the right word… it's different from kissing._ Winter thought, breathing heavily. Her suspicions were confirmed when Qrow dropped the pretense, opting to lick rather than kiss.

The feeling was incredibly lewd and the sounds coming from below didn't help. Despite how much she wanted to be disgusted and appalled, Winter **loved** it.

Qrow was looking up at her the whole time, of course, his scarlet eyes taking in every second as the former heiress fell apart under his tongue. Winter gasped when he worked over a sensitive area, causing him to pay special attention to the spot. He released one of her thighs, and used his newly free hand to touch her, sliding his fingers up and down her entrance teasingly.

Winter clutched the comforter at her sides, feeling like something was happening. Her whole body felt hot and tingly, but mostly it felt like she was floating up with no weight to push her down. _This has to be it, right? This… feeling…_ She tried to rationalize what was going on in her head, but was interrupted when one of Qrow's slender fingers slid inside of her. Winter gasped, throwing her head back and arching her body.

She bit her lip, getting used to the movement of his finger. _And that's what it'll feel like when we actually…. Do it…_ She thought, focusing on the sensation inside of her rather than outside. _Only… bigger._ Winter was surprised when her mind began to picture it, only causing her to grow hotter and more desperate for whatever was at the top of this high. "... m-more…" She begged, quietly, her body growing weak.

Qrow obliged, adding a second finger to the first. Their movements, as well as those of his mouth, became more rough and frantic. It was very slightly painful, but it couldn't distract her from all the wonderful warm feelings he was giving her.

 _He's moving like I'm feeling._ Winter thought, her back arching further so only her head was still touching the bed. Her heart was beating like she was running a marathon and it was getting harder and harder to breath in. Qrow continued his rough pace, his fingers pushing at the walls and his tongue desperately rubbing at her most sensitive spot. He began rotating his hand, as well, touching whole new areas inside Winter. The surprising feeling caused a few erotic moans to leak from Winter's mouth, and her hands shot up to stifle them. _Is that what I sound like? This is so embarrassing._ She thought, but her thoughts stopped when Qrow looked up, his fingers remaining still.

"No covering your mouth." He frowned, slitting his eyes.

Winter couldn't believe him, but more than that, she was shocked by the response of her body. Her stomach twisted and turned. She twitched around his still fingers, wanting any movement they could get and her desire grew despite the lack of contact. "Qrow…" She frowned, looking down at the Huntsman. "That isn't fair…"

Qrow's expression didn't change, and he still refused to move. "Hands below the waist, Winter. Either that or they should be on your tits." _Why would I put my hands on my breasts?_

"Qrow…" Winter whimpered, noticing his resolve waver when she did, and he looked away. "Please… don't stop." She begged, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist. He did, however, glaring up at the Schnee.

"Hands down… I want to hear you more, not just when you're begging for me to continue."

Winter bit her lip, rolling her hips slightly, desperate for movement. Qrow wasn't amused, as he began to pull out. "No, don't!" She cried, her hands shooting downwards to pull Qrow closer again. Her hands could only reach his hair, so she took the opportunity, and pulled him back down. His muffled chuckle was a welcome vibration after so long without contact. After a few seconds, he went back to sucking and licking her, all while moving his fingers in and out, diligently.

"You're… an asshole." Winter muttered through her sharp breaths. Qrow answered the claim by speeding up his movements, causing Winter to gasp and throw her head back. Her hands fell back to the comforter at her sides, gripping fist fulls of the white material in her hands.

She was getting closer and closer to that edge. Her body felt weightless and her muscles tingled, waiting for that moment of release. Winter began to move her hips in opposite time with Qrow, her body naturally seeking it's climax.

She looked down at Qrow, who had his eyes locked onto her face, again. Even though she couldn't see his mouth, the look in his eyes told her that he was smirking. _Qrow be serious! I-_

Winter tipped over the edge when the Huntsman winked up at her. "Ngh." She threw her head back and clenched her eyes shut. In an instant, every muscle in her body was tense, and Winter shuddered, a moan escaping her mouth.

Then, it was over. Her whole body relaxed, and Winter laid back on the bed, panting for air. _What… was that?_ She wondered, moving her hands up to her stomach. The experience was so euphoric, and she had never felt anything like it. Winter was out of breath and her whole body was sore, but the relief she felt was unprecedented. Below, her muscles twitched around Qrow, who slowly pulled out his fingers.

"I guess I was hoping you'd be a screamer…" He muttered, leaning forward to run his tongue along her entrance. Winter cringed, feeling very over sensitive down there. "Maybe there's still hope. I'll just have to try harder." He smirked, standing up.

Winter didn't have the energy to be annoyed, and she ran a hand through her hair, which was ruffled all around her face from her orgasm. After a minute, she sufficiently caught her breath, and felt like herself again. Winter sat up, kneeling on the bed. "So… um…" She looked down, turning bright red. "Can we… do that again?"

"mmm. We could." Qrow rubbed his chin. "or… we could knock out a third virginity for today." He muttered, leaning over, his face inches from Winter. "You don't intend to have all the fun, do you?"

"I- …" Winter turned beet red and she frowned. "No, of course not."

Qrow smirked, the look reminding Winter of her previous orgasm. "Then let's get to the good stuff." He purred, grabbing her wrist.


	9. Another Round

Schnee was surprisingly enthusiastic. However, she was inexperienced, and didn't know what to do with that enthusiasm. Her strong hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. The former heiress' flustered expression at the sudden uncoordinated movements of her hands was kind of cute. "Having issues?" Qrow taunted her, grabbing her hands.

Winter flinched, looking up at Qrow through her bang. "I… have no idea what I'm doing."

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle at her brutal honesty. "That much is clear." He muttered, causing Winter to frown and pull her hands away from him. "No, it's fine." He insisted, pulling her hands back. She looked away from his face, managing to unbutton and pull off his shirt before casting it aside.

 _Which reminds me…_ Qrow looked down at the shirt loosely covering Winter's bra. _I still need to play with them for a bit… I'm sure she won't mind._ His eyes trailed up to her face, noticing the infatuated look in her eyes. Her hands were moving up and down his chest, from his shoulders to his abs. Winter's gentle hands were very relaxing, and he sighed at her touch. "Y'know… I was wondering…" Qrow started, resting his hands on top of Winter's.

She stopped, her blue eyes looking less icy by the minute. "What?"

Qrow paused, thinking what he wanted to say over. Once he had it figured out, he formed the courage to speak.

"About that… you touching yourself stuff..."

Winter frowned, her eyes slitting. "Branwen…" She growled the warning.

"I wouldn't mind getting a front row seat next time. Just saying." He smirked, just waiting for the slap to his cheek. Instead, Winter's nails dug into the skin of his shoulder. "Hey! Save that for when we're fucking." Qrow smiled, even when her nails dug deeper, drawing blood.

Winter was wholly unamused. "You say that like we'll be seeing each other often…" She murmured.

Qrow let his hands fall to Winter's ample thighs, rubbing them lightly. "It was more of a joke, really…" He muttered, having forgotten for a split second who he and the woman on his lap were. _We're Huntsmen. Not only that, but we work for two different kingdoms. The likelihood of seeing Winter Schnee often is pretty low…_ Qrow thought, feeling Winter's hands relax on his shoulders, the pain ceasing. _But I don't see a lot of the women I bang._ He assured himself, looking back up at Winter.

The former heiress leaned forward, kissing the cuts on his shoulder from her nails. The softness of her lips made Qrow want to shudder. _If only you knew what you were doing, Winter… then you'd be a force to be reckoned with._ He reached forward, running a hand through her white, orgasm tousled hair. The whole scenario had a dream like feeling to it, and Winter was certainly a woman to dream about. Or, at least, this layer of Winter was. Her tentative touches and her bright red cheeks, as well as how embarrassed she was of her own sex drive… it was incredibly alluring.

Qrow wanted nothing more than to grab her, bend her over, and fuck the inexperience out of Schnee, well into the night. He wanted to make her cry out his name as she came. He wanted to tire out her body so much, that she couldn't even get on her ship back to Atlas tomorrow. But this wasn't about what he wanted.

The second he acted selfish would be the second Winter would remember who she was, snap out of her horny delusions, and kick him out. And this fear was genuine. When she stopped him from touching her earlier, Qrow's heart stopped beating momentarily, and he did his best to hide his cold sweat. _Afterall, it won't be nearly as annoying for Schnee to lose her virginity to anyone else. The cowards wouldn't dare tease her. And where's the fun in that?_

He liked to pretend that his hobbies of pissing off the former heiress and investigating the layers that she hid herself behind were the only reasons he was in bed with the Huntress, but his own selfish desires put him there. His attraction to Winter Schnee had only grown in the past few days, and now he wanted her more than anyone else he could think of.

Winter's lips lightly caressed his shoulder, moving to his neck, where they stopped and she began to suck. Qrow stiffened, surprised by how Winter had learned from what he did to her earlier in the day. _Imitation is the greatest form of flattery._ He pulled her closer and further onto his lap, unafraid of what her reaction might be to the bulge growing in his pants. She only hesitated for a split second before adjusting her hips so that she wasn't being prodded. With a smirk, Qrow finally unbuttoned the remaining two buttons of Winter's shirt, throwing it and her vest onto the floor. He wasted no time, gripping her through her nude colored bra.

"Your bra and underwear didn't match today…" Qrow muttered, slipping his hands under her cups to feel her soft skin. "Is this a regular occurrence? I'd like to know for when I'm doing solo missions, again."

Winter didn't stop her attack on his neck, the gentle sucking starting to alternate with gentle bites. _Fuck…_ Qrow clenched his eyes shut, just feeling Winter's lips and teeth in alternating time. _Doesn't know what the hell she's doing… pff… she's a natural._ "Remind me to ask you to suck me off later." He muttered, not shocked when Winter became more aggressive with her teeth. _Just what I wanted._ Qrow smirked.

He moved one of his hands to Winter's back, undoing the hooks of her bra, loosening it in the front. Qrow pulled it off her arms, glad to finally have a good look at them. They were just as shapely as her cleavage had teased. They were large, but fitting for her body type. Her pale white skin looked incredibly soft, and he couldn't keep his hands off of them.

"D cups? Natural, I'm assuming." He murmured, running his fingers under the curves of her breasts. Winter ignored Qrow, running her hand up his neck to grip his hair. _She's not very talkative._ He frowned, running his fingers over her pale pink nipples. Winter squirmed in response, her lips separating from his neck for a moment.

"That's cold." She muttered, her free hand grabbing his right wrist, pulling it away from her breast.

"I noticed." Qrow replied, watching Winter's nipples react to his touch.

"Could you take off your rings, please?" She asked quietly, sounding too cute to be herself.

"Mmm. Are you sure?" He purred into her ear, purposefully teasing her nipples with his rings. Winter squirmed, her legs tightening around his lap. _Oh no. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't do that._ Qrow thought, worried that his own release might come too soon. He pulled his hand away, pulling each of the rings off his hand before sticking them into his pocket.

 _Never thought the mission would end this way…_ He thought, smugly, running his hands up and down her back. Winter looked up from his neck, her hair tousled around her face again. Qrow chuckled, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "You're full of surprises, Ice Queen."

Winter shrugged, leaning forward to press her lips against his. _For someone who has never been kissed, Schnee's good at it._ Her soft lips gently and naturally folded around his. After a few moments, she tentatively prodded her tongue into his mouth. When she tried to back out, Qrow grabbed her by the neck, pulling her back in. He wrapped his tongue around hers, enjoying Winter squirming against him. He let her pull away so he could catch his breath, and Winter was looking away, flustered. "What's the matter?" He gently brushed his thumb along her neck.

The Huntress turned bright red, pressing a hand to her lips. "The… taste…" She muttered, ashamed.

Qrow rose a brow, interested to see where she was going with this. "What?"

"You… taste different…" She muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Ah. That's probably you on my tongue." He smirked, winking at the Huntress. She flushed harder, pulling away.

"That's so embarrassing…" Winter murmured, pressing a hand to her bright red cheeks. "Why would you… do that if it tastes so…" She struggled, her vocabulary not extending to terms like 'eat out' or 'oral', apparently.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Qrow smirked, resting his hands on her hips. His mind flashed to the images of Winter's back arching and her toes curling as he ate her out.

Winter looked away, abashed. "Yes, but…"

"Well, there's your answer." Qrow smirked, taking Winter's face in his hands. He leaned forward, kissing Winter roughly. "It may not be a milkshake, but you get used to the taste…"

Winter just looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Milk… shake?" She frowned. "That sounds vulgar… especially when you're using it to compare what my…" Her brow furrowed.

"To what your pussy tastes like?" Qrow asked, his mind trying to process the ridiculousness of the woman's statement. "Wait, do you not know what a milkshake is?"

Winter rose her brows, shaking her head. _Fucking Schnee…_ Qrow scowled, rubbing his forehead. "What kind of childhood did you have?"

"A 'privileged' one." She answered, contempt leaking from her voice.

"Sorry… it's just an acquired taste. You'll get used to it." He smirked when she turned red and her eyes widened.

"You mean… you want me to-to…" Winter stuttered, her virginal behavior amusing Qrow.

"Suck me off? Yes." He murmured, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. He could feel her shuddering against him, and to his surprise, her hands reached down to touch his thighs. _Woah! Is she really going to?_ "Not right now, though." Qrow lifted his head up, kissing Winter's plump lips again. "I crave something else…" He murmured against her mouth, laying her down on the bed.

 _There's nothing more beautiful than a woman laid bare on a bed._ Qrow smirked _,_ his eyes pouring over Winter Schnee. She clutched the white comforter between her ivory fingers. Despite her head turning away, exposing her crimson colored cheeks, she didn't cross her long, marble-like legs.

 _She's getting comfortable._ Qrow smirked, undoing his belt and pulling it from the loops of his pants. _If only I could get her to instigate…_ Qrow thought about a sexually confident Winter Schnee for a moment, before tucking it away for later use. _I'll save that for when I'm alone again._

"Fuck, you're beautiful…" Qrow muttered under his breath, more as a thought than a statement.

"You're… not hideous." Winter spoke quietly. Her response caused the Huntsman to laugh.

"The words you are looking for are devilishly handsome." He informed the Huntress, unzipping his pants. She closed her eyes again, pressing her lips together.

"You are handsome… in a rugged, asshole way…" Winter murmured quietly.

 _I knew she was attracted to me._ Qrow thought, finally gratified.

He ran his hands down her legs, gently caressing her inner thighs. With his thumb, he teased her clit, watching her reaction carefully. "Are you ready?" Winter just nodded, her eyes still closed. "Alright. Just relax." He muttered, leaning over her.

Qrow pulled his erection out of his pants. _Never thought I'd be taking Winter Schnee's virginity…_ He thought, preparing himself to enter her.

Two sharp raps at the door stopped him, and he straightened up. _What the hell? Fuck, of course._ He shook his head, ignoring it and leaning back over Winter. She however, found the knock to be much more urgent. "Oh no... " She murmured, getting up from bed in an instant. "Who is it at this time of…" Winter stopped, looking at the clock and noticing that it was three in the afternoon. "...day…" She muttered, shaking her head and grabbing a towel from the vanity.

"No one important. Get back over here." Qrow grumbled. Winter just rolled her eyes, wrapping the towel around her naked form.

"I'll be back. Don't be such a child." She left the doorway, heading for the main room.

Qrow scowled, laying back on the bed. He considered staring without her, but the idea was shattered when he heard her voice from the living room. "General Ironwood, Sir!" Winter dutifully addressed the man who must have been at the door. _Oh great. Fucking jimmy..._ Qrow thought, practically able to see Winter saluting in the towel through the wall. _He has to ruin everything…_ He grumbled, getting up from the bed and pulling his pants back up. _Mood killed…_ As he gathered up his clothes, Qrow's trained ears couldn't help but pick up the conversation.

"Ah, no, sir. This is rather embarrassing. I was just about to get in the shower."

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have your mission files."

"Oh… already? Of… of course… sir? Are these… the missions I planned?"

"Yes… I pulled some strings to get them through the application process faster. I have faith in them…"

Qrow furrowed his brow at that, buttoning the top of his coat up, before strolling into the living room.

Winter was standing at the doorway with a group of files tucked under her arm. "Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down this time." She nodded up at her superior officer, and Qrow's distaste deepened.

The door opened inwards, so the general couldn't see him. Winter only had it open a crack so as not to expose her nearly naked body. _At least that's covered…_ He thought, rather possessive of the Huntress' nudity. Qrow approached the door, wanting to remind Winter that he was the man she was here to see, not Ironwood. He was careful, making sure to move his hand slowly towards her.

The general took in a deep breath, not wanting to speak on the subject. "Right… about your insubordinate behavior earlier…" Ironwood didn't get a chance to voice his complaints. Qrow grabbed Winter's ass, stealthily, causing her to jump and squeak.

There was a short silence, before Ironwood chucked lightly. _What? No. That's not the response I wanted._ Qrow protested internally, gripping her firm ass through the towel harder.

Winter didn't react this time, just clearing her throat. "Sorry… I just… wanted to apologize. I was out of line earlier… out of my mind. And, honestly… a little drunk." _Liar._ Qrow scowled, continuing to massage and rub her cheek.

"I… overreacted. I was upset about the compromised agents, and I took it out on your transgressions. I guess I sort of… wanted you to blow up at me... So that I could reprimand you. For that, I apologize."

Qrow watched Winter's face, that stupid, dreamy look making him want to throw the door open and demand Ironwood leave.

"Next time you become displeased with your occupation, call me. Off duty." The General amended. "After work hours, you can speak with me about such matters… I just ask that you don't do it while on the clock in the office of another high ranking official."

Winter nodded slightly, her mouth open. "Yes, sir. I will. I promise." She replied, quietly.

"Good. I'm glad. The airship will be taking you to your first assignment rather than Atlas tomorrow. After that, I'll contact you."

"Yes, sir." Winter saluted again, before closing the door. She immediately locked eyes with Qrow, waiting three beats before she scowled. "What are you doing out here?" She looked down, noticing that he was dressed. "I… are you leaving?"

Qrow pursed his lips, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his sword. "Yeah. Jimmy really kills the mood."

Winter's eyes widened and she looked worried. "But… but…"

 _Don't give into it._ Qrow frowned, sheathing his sword on his back. "See you around, Ice Queen." He muttered, grabbing his cape from the back of the couch and leaving the hotel room, feeling Winter's stunned eyes on him. He closed the door, holding the handle for a moment. _Is she going to try to stop me?_ He waited two minutes before accepting that she wasn't. He sighed, strolling down the hallway.

If he wanted to, he could have been motivated into his mood again. And if any woman could do it, it was Winter… but seeing her practically melt at the general's forced apology? It irked him. _I try and protect her from going on a dangerous mission alone and that means nothing. Some fancy words the general doesn't even mean get her all… girly._ Qrow frowned, calling the elevator back up. He pulled out the silver, round flask from his coat, knowing it'd be awhile.


	10. Solo

_**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF VOL 3**_

 _Sorry for the late upload on this one, but I was very busy today with traveling and baking. I made MACAROONS! 3 Anyway, Since this chapter is so long, I will continue to upload once a week, but, once I get back to shorter chapters (and once I catch up on my writing schedule. I'm a few weeks behind... :( ) I'm hoping to upload more than once a week. I just hope that, despite how far I've fallen behind, I won't have to resort to uploading irregularly. Anyway, as always, please read and review! This was my favorite chapter to write so far!_

* * *

Booze was his greatest ally and his biggest enemy. Qrow noted, swigging the sweet, burning concoction from his round, silver flask. Sure, the wondrous liquid dulled the pain and blurred the passage of time, but it blurred the passage of time. Not only that, but recently drinking made Qrow think more often than not, which was not why he drank.

He might have been hazy on the day, week, and hour, but he had one marker of time.

It had been half a year since Beacon was attacked. Half a year since the whole place was invaded by Grimm. Half a year since his niece was maimed by the White Fang. Half a year since Ozpin's disappearance.

The latter two events were why he was here, in Mistral. Without Ozpin, Qrow didn't know what he should do or where to look, but he did have revenge to get on the White Fang. He followed rumors and whispers and intel in Mistral, keeping close to the main city, so he could come aid Ruby and her friends if they bit off more than they could chew. His business was on the edge of Mistral, though, which is what lead him to this muggy swamp.

He heard rumblings that the White Fang were hiding out in the swamps, and if they were, Qrow would find them. _How any of them can stand this muggy air is beyond me._ He grumbled, more annoyed and irritable as of late.

Qrow lost a lot when Beacon fell. He lost a long time friend and commander, he lost his niece Yang, who just wasn't herself anymore, and he lost Taiyang… Qrow scowled, remembering the angry message on his scroll. Taiyang and Qrow had been on thin ice for years, but encouraging Ruby to run off with her friends quickly shattered that ice. Now Taiyang was a freezing pond, not even acknowledging that Qrow was family. _Partially family._

Qrow stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling a cool chill down his spine, despite the wet heat that permeated the air. The chill reminded him of cold nights on the Mistral streets while he was gathering information. Sure, he occasionally managed to get some information and a warm bed out of some of the locals, but what did it matter? He scowled to himself, trying to remember them.

They all looked similar in his head, but he couldn't see their faces. It could have been from being drunk, but who's to say? He did faintly remember them all being women with fair skin and hair. Qrow groaned to himself, rubbing his face.

None of them even came close, though. None of those women looked like her or moved like her. None of them laughed or smirked like her. They certainly didn't moan or cum like she did, either.

Qrow frowned, rubbing his forehead, as if trying to scrub the thoughts of her out of his head, but they persisted.

The Huntsman found himself thinking about Winter Schnee more than he cared to admit. Most of the time that she occupied his thoughts were when he was drunk or having sex. Which applies double for when he was having drunken sex.

While the Huntress hadn't seen him since her last trip to Vale, Qrow had seen Winter plenty. She showed up in his dreams once or twice. Nothing interesting went on, really, she was just there, as a part of the cast of his life. The image of her, naked and wanting got him through a few lonely nights, but mostly the memory of her kept Winter in his thoughts.

He went over the night again and again in his head. Most times, he changed the ending to better suit his desires. Qrow regretted leaving that penthouse suite. He wished he had stayed. James could go fuck himself. Winter was **his** that night, or, at least, she would have been his if he hadn't of stormed off like a child.

Qrow took another long swig from his flask, knowing he shouldn't get drunk but so desperately wanting to. He sighed, tucking the flask back into the left side of his jacket. His destination was nearby, and he couldn't risk being more intoxicated than he already was. _And I'm certainly not drunk enough._ He sighed, channeling his aura. In a second, Qrow transformed, flying into the sky ahead.

His crow form had allowed him to gain information that only he could obtain. Which was why Ozpin had sent him on so many scouting missions and reconnaissance… Qrow tried to forget that Ozpin was missing, opting instead to focus on wherever the White Fang were hiding nearby. The swamp was covered in thick trees and murky waters. Any other Huntsman who tried to track the White Fang down to this location, would most likely never make it through the swamp. Traveling through the area would take time, and it would be very difficult to stay hidden. Just then, he flew above someone, dressed in the white and black uniform. _There's a perimeter guard..._ Ahead, about a mile away, he noticed an area that was more dry, and the trees were cleared out a bit. _Found ya._ Qrow thought to himself, circle above the clearing to get a look.

The area appeared to be one of the only spots of stable, dry ground around the swamp. An extravagant cabin, which really looked more like a mansion, had been built on the spot, most likely for a rich family that lived in the city. Considering the dilapidated state of the walls and roof, it was unlikely that they had visited in awhile.

Qrow swept down, landing on a nearby tree. He just observed the guards' movements for about half an hour, interested to see just what they were doing. There were only around 30 of them in the dilapidated home, so Qrow flew around the perimeter, counting how many perimeter guards were deployed. He stopped circling when he noticed they had all vanished. _Shit. Where'd they go?_ He circled around a few times, hoping to see them. The smell of blood permeated from an area a few yards from the perimeter circle, and Qrow decided to investigate.

In that small patch of swampy water, seven White Fang members were laid out. Their corpses were bloody and slashed, and one even looked like it had been gored by a Boarbatusk. _That's not good._ Qrow thought, flying back towards the cabin. His heart skipped a beat when he reached the clearing.

Six White Fang guards were grouped around an area, all of them looking beat up and worn out. The members who had been hiding in the lavish cabin were all waiting on the porch steps and looking from the balconies above, looming menacingly. Qrow flew to a branch, perching and watching over them, trying to hold back his rage. Two of the men, who must have been perimeter guards, stepped forward, throwing their prize onto the ground like two cats, wanting a treat for their dead bird.

Her military coat was just tatters, now, and blood seeped through her uniform in several spots. Her right arm had a noticeable gash, and blood had filled her sleeve, turning the white shirt red. The bun that held her hair out of her face was misshapen and fallen, but still there. The most surprising thing about her appearance, was her posture. She laid face down on the ground, panting, obviously out of breath from her fight with the White Fang. Dirt and blood clung to her cheeks and the chin that was always so dignantly poised.

"Winter Schnee." One of the White Fang lieutenants lorded over her, obviously proud of his prize. "What a surprise to see you so far from home." He purred, kneeling down to get a better look at the former heiress at his feet. "What would a Schnee be doing in Mistral? And here, of all places?" The lieutenant asked, his red fox tail twitching.

Winter kept her eyes shut, trying to keep her breathing steady. "I know what you did in Vale… I'll kill all of you…" She murmured through strained breaths.

"You're doing a wonderful job of it…" The lieutenant straightened up. "How many did she kill?" He asked the guards.

"S-seven." One of the guards rubbed his neck, guiltily.

"Seven. Seven of our brothers and sisters…" The fox faunus scowled, reeling his foot back. The kick hit Winter right in the stomach, and her pained gasp for air made Qrow flinch, ruffling his feathers. Winter clutched at the dirt, wheezing and coughing up a bit of blood. "What's wrong, Schnee? All out of aura?" The lieutenant smirked, motioning to his men. "Take her inside. We'll find out why she's here… You." He pointed to the guards who had been on the perimeter. "Back to your rounds." The fox faunus then picked out seven guards to replace the ones Winter had killed, watching them retreat into the forest. Winter was picked up by two, horned guards, who dragged her up the steps and into the house. The lieutenant followed after them, shutting the door behind him.

Qrow flew to a nearby windowsill, not wanting to take his eyes off of Winter. _They'll kill the Ice Queen…_ He scowled internally, watching them pull up a wooden chair. _We're… friends… or, at least allies. I can't leave her here._ He thought, watching them tear the remains of her coat from her shoulders before sitting her down. Winter gave no resistance, most likely because it would only aggravate her injuries. _I don't know if I should interfere… or how._ Qrow fought with himself, wondering what he should do. If he made an attempt to free her, in her current state, she most likely wouldn't survive the crossfire. But if he didn't help her…

The guards tied her up, binding her to the chair with some rope. "So… Schnee…" The lieutenant circled her, his tail twisting the whole time. "What are you doing here?" Winter tilted her head back, resting it on the back of her chair, her bang falling to the side, revealing both of her icy blue eyes. The lieutenant scowled, displeased that she had ignored him entirely. "Answer the question…" He threatened, stepping closer to her.

"That information is classified." Winter replied, totally deadpan. Qrow wanted to smirk. _Of course it is. That's the Winter I know..._ The faunus found that to be much less humorous than Qrow had, grabbing Winter's face, forcing her to look at his Grimm mask.

"I won't ask nicely again." The fox faunus' scowl deepened, but he backed away when Winter started to laugh.

"That was asking nicely? You people really have no manners!" Winter looked directly into the man's eyes, toying with him. "It shouldn't really be a surprise, though… You **are** lesser beings, after all…" The slap hit Winter's cheek hard, and the sharp sound could have silenced a room.

"You racist, fascist, bitch." The faunus growled, grabbing the arms of the chair. Winter just moved her head back into place, the red handprint on her cheek.

"Hmm. I'll have to apologize. I think you misunderstood me." Her blue eyes slit, and her perfect white teeth smiled back at the faunus. "I am not racist. Faunus are a very capable people. I harbor no ill will towards them. I've worked with several in my times, and they have all been reliable, excellent fighters… **Your** kind, on the other hand, are animals." The faunus raised his hand, smacking Winter across the cheek again. "The White Fang does not intend the best for the faunus…" Winter continued, undeterred by the assault. "So, I've determined that they are a different kind altogether. Not worthy of the name 'faunus'. The White Fang are animals." She growled, leaning forward in her chair.

The lieutenant grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back. "You think you're special, eh? Little Schnee girl… we're going to have so much fun with you."

Winter wasn't fazed, keeping her placid mask on. "You animals can't even conduct a proper interrogation. How long has it been since you asked me a question? Do you even intend to get any answers?" She toyed with them, just asking to be hit again.

The man pulled out a small knife, bringing it towards Winter's face. Qrow tensed, preparing to burst through the window and kill the man. "You don't seem to realize the dire situation you're in, Schnee." He brought the knife towards her left eye, but Winter kept her gaze on the man, not quivering an inch. "Maybe if I take one of those blue eyes of yours, you'll understand."

"You are the one who doesn't seem to understand." Winter frowned up at the fox faunus. "I'm a Schnee. You **do** realize what that means, right? You're the one in a dire situation…" The lieutenant looked like he was about to reply, but Winter didn't give him the chance. "If you kill me, maim me, or touch one hair on my head, the full force of the SDC will come down on your pitiful excuse for an organization." She didn't hiss or growl the threat, keeping her voice level. "They have just been letting you skate by, but you touch a Schnee? You won't last another year."

"We'll see about that…" The faunus growled, holstering his knife. "In the meantime, you'll still be a good hostage… Maybe we can even get daddy Schnee to pay for his princess' release." Winter scowled at that, straining against her bonds. "Keep her aura down... " When the two guards assigned to watch her looked around, confused, the faunus elaborated. "Smack her around every once in awhile… I'll be back." He muttered, leaving the room.

Qrow watched the faunus leave the cabin, pulling out a scroll. _He's going to contact other members… I need to get that scroll._ He thought, his eyes glancing between Winter and the scroll. _How, though? I can't reveal myself without putting her in danger._ He thought, red eyes locked onto the former heiress, slumped in her chair. Even if he didn't like Winter, she was an ally and he could use one of those in these times. Qrow tried to formulate a plan.

 _I could take out everyone on the perimeter, then burst into the house, grab her, and run._ He thought, running a risk assessment. They wouldn't make it out unscathed, but they'd most likely make it out. _But then I'd have to flee on foot in the swamps. I wouldn't make it very far carrying her._ Qrow tried to come up with a better plan, but stopped, once he noticed that familiar sigil glowing in the house.

Under her chair, the Schnee glyph glowed. The two guards drew their blades, about to strike Winter. She moved too quickly for them, though, easily getting free from her binds and ducking under their blades. _Time dilation…_ Qrow watched, mesmerized. He'd seen it once before, but it was still fascinating to watch. Winter fought off the two guards with ease, grabbing one's dagger from his belt. She spun, avoiding a sword swing downward, before throwing the dagger. It landed in the man's throat and he fell dead. She grabbed his discarded blade, using it to fight off the other guard. His skills weren't nearly as honed as hers, and he, too, was dead within seconds. Afterwards, Winter stretched, throwing the blade aside. Another glyph formed behind her, and from it, a pack of blue and white Beowolfs emerged. _She had enough aura the whole time…_ He realized, tilting his head with interest. There was shouting in the distance and gunfire, and Qrow turned towards the sounds. Within minutes, Atlas soldiers surrounded the cabin. They pointed their weapons at the White Fang members, ordering them to freeze.

The fox faunus dropped his scroll, crushing it beneath his boot before he drew his weapons, ready to fight. His eagerness was wasted, however, as a Beowolf rushed him from behind, grabbing him in his mouth. The lieutenant cried out in agony, blood seeping from the Grimm's mouth. The rest of the White Fang members gave up, dropping their weapons once they realized they were outmatched. The few that tried to fight back were taken out by Winter's Grimm. Once the ordeal was over, twenty-one White Fang members were in chains, being taken away by the soldiers. Winter stood on the porch, ordering the squadron around. A bullhead arrived after a few minutes, ready to take the terrorists back to Atlas for questioning.

One of the soldiers approached Winter, saluting. "Commander, we'll be taking them back to Atlas, now. There's a medic on board, prepared to give you medical attention."

"No, soldier. Make sure they see to that lieutenant." Winter replied, coolly, watching them take the fox faunus to the clearing where the bullhead had landed. He had large gashes all over his body, and blood seeped from them. "We need to interrogate him." She said simply, watching them take the crumpled, broken man into the airship.

"You still intend to stay, Commander?" The soldier asked, looking over Winter with concern in his face.

"Yes. The mission hasn't changed. I'll stay to monitor the location." Winter insisted, standing straight despite her many sustained injuries. "I'll contact the secondary team if anyone shows up. Just get these animals back to Mantle." She ordered calmly.

"Yes, commander." The soldier saluted. After a beat, he paused, pulling out a familiar blade. "We found this." Winter took her blade from his hands, hooking it onto her hip.

"You're dismissed, soldier." Winter ordered, cooly, before turning back to the house. The soldiers and the White Fang were all shuffled on board before the bullhead flew off.

Qrow watched her through the window for a moment, before flying down to the ground and changing back to his human form. He waited in front of the house for a bit, his mind racing. A part of him wanted to grab Winter and force a kiss on her. In his head, that would have been a good idea, but this was the real Winter, not the one in his head. _Besides… that doesn't seem like a very_ _ **me**_ _thing to do._ Qrow dismissed the thought as being a result of alcohol, loneliness, and the stress of the past six months.

He walked up the porch, making sure to do so quietly. Qrow stopped at the doorway, just watching Winter leaning on the chair. She popped her neck a few times, and rolled her shoulders. Winter rubbed her sleeve that was soaked in blood, before tearing the dirty fabric off. She threw the soaked sleeve on the floor before removing her gloves and throwing them onto the floor, too. She looked over her clothes, finding that they were too muddy or bloody to use as rags. The former heiress just sighed, running a hand through her bang.

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned down medical attention, sweetheart." Qrow murmured, strutting into the cabin.

Winter drew her blade in an instant, turning on her heel to point the tip at the Huntsman. Once those icy blue eyes connected with his, they softened, and she got out of her combat stance. "We already know how that battle ends, Schnee. And you're already roughed up, so it's very unfair." Qrow smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Branwen." Winter scowled, sheathing her weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"What? No 'Been a long time'? No 'it's nice to see you'?" Qrow strolled into the room, looking around at the mossy wallpaper. When Winter just tilted her head, the Huntsman sighed. "I guess I thought about saving your ass, but seems like it wasn't necessary." He rubbed his chin, disappointed. "Imagine how grateful you would have been…" Qrow smirked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You sure took your time." Winter rose one of her perfect brows, going to sit stiffly on the chair that she had been bound to just a half an hour ago."I'm glad you didn't, though. Your idiotic attempts at heroics would have most likely ruined the mission."

"Which reminds me…" Qrow lifted a hand, pulling his flask from his coat. "Is Jimmy trying to get you killed, or something?"

"These missions abide by my own plan. General Ironwood had no input." Winter replied, stiffly, her military shell perfectly intact.

"Ah. That explains a lot…" Qrow murmured, taking a swig of his liquor. "They're ballsy and stupid. Perfectly fitting." He added, hoarsely. Winter just crossed her arms over her chest and slit her eyes. "You suicidal, or something, Schnee? Cause that's what it seems like…" Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Qrow's scarlet irises locked onto Winter's. _They're… colder than I remember._ "Let me guess… you missed me?" He gave her his most mischievous smirk, hoping it would crack her shell a bit.

"I'll ask again: What are you doing here, Branwen?" Winter didn't waver, her militaristic attitude irritating Qrow.

"I'm here to do the same thing as you, apparently." He murmured, looking around the house. "Get revenge."

Winter pursed her lips, before speaking quietly. "Yes… I heard about what happened to your niece. I'm sorry." As much military and civil decorum was in her voice, there was also a genuine apologetic tone.

Qrow just took another drink, not wanting to hear apologies. "Yeah, well… I'm not after these thugs. I want the bastard that attacked Yang." He growled, menacingly. Memories of Yang waking up to see what had become of her haunted him. She was broken. She had given up. Qrow might have known that she would endure and fight on, but it didn't make this stage any easier to watch.

Winter leaned forward in her chair, a sudden menace to her voice. "I assure you, if we catch him, I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get off easy. He **will** suffer." The threat in her voice broke Qrow from his stupor, and reminded him why he found Winter so attractive.

"Let me assure you…" Qrow frowned, tucking his silver flask back into his coat. "If **I** catch him? Atlas won't see hide nor hair of him. Neither will Vale."

Winter leaned back in her chair, returning to her straight, military posture. "It's a deal." She nodded, adjusting her vest. "While we're at it…" The Huntress looked up at Qrow, the apologetic look on her face again. "I'm sorry about Ozpin's disappearance."

Qrow frowned on instinct, clenching his fist. "the loss of a commander and friend can be difficult." Winter murmured. _The hell would you know about that?_ His cheek twitched in annoyance, and he pulled out his flask, unscrewing the cap.

"I'm sure that hasn't helped your drinking problem, either." She continued, watching him with those judgmental blue eyes of hers. Qrow hesitating taking his drink, focusing his gaze.

"what's that thing you always say? You should hold your tongue, Schnee." Qrow grumbled, scowling at the woman. For some reason, her, of all people, pointing out his flaws, really pissed him off.

Winter just furrowed her brow. "Excuse me for expressing concern for your vice." Her tone came off more condescending than concerned this time. "These are war times, Qrow… even if very few people know it." _She's not wrong about that…_ "And, despite your failings…" The Huntress stood up, brushing off her vest. "You're still an excellent Huntsman, and the world needs you at your best." The placid expression on her face tempted Qrow. _She used a lot of aura in that fight… I could easily wipe that look off her face._ The dark part of him thought, but he managed to control himself. The Huntress just kept tempting him, though.

"Depression and alcoholism feed into each other. It's a vicious cycle…" Winter murmured, running a hand through her bang. Her boot heels clicked on the wooden floor as she turned to look out the window. "And you have a lot feeding that cycle…"

 _I don't need you to psycho analyze me._ He clenched his fist harder, his nails drawing blood. "What the hell would you know about that?"

Winter turned on her heel, her gaze meeting his. "I've read your files. It's not just this recent attack on Beacon that troubles you. Really, it's understandable." _Stop._ Qrow mentally shouted, far too sober for this. "After everything that happened to team STRQ… those missions." Her blue eyes were softer, but Qrow knew she didn't have his best intentions in mind. _She just wants to torture me. Provoke me._ "Summer Rose's death-"

"You don't know shit about me." Qrow growled, a real, genuine threat in his voice. Winter didn't falter, though, used to false threats.

"And your sister leaving-"

In one swift movement, Qrow pinned the Ice Queen to the wall, his sword at her throat. Winter looked surprised and afraid at first, but, after a moment, she relaxed. They both knew Qrow wouldn't kill her.

"We were all we had." Qrow hissed his hand tightening around the hilt of his blade. The rage that was boiling to the surface was dangerous, and the Ice Queen had played with fire too much. "I know you can't understand that princess, but-"

"Why would you say that?" Winter frowned at him, unconcerned by the sword to her throat.

Qrow scowled, sheathing his blade, but pushing Winter's shoulder against the wall with more force. "Little rich girl... Pampered and showered with gifts... House full of servants… Yeah, I'm sure you felt all alone in that big old house… unwanted and unloved." He hissed, his pent up aggression towards everyone, especially Winter, finally coming out.

"Material things can't replace loving parents." Winter hissed, jutting her chin out towards Qrow. "I didn't have a mother or father in my childhood. My mother died before Weiss was four years old… And my father… We were trophies to him! To be shown off. 'Look at my perfect children. Know that the Schnees are always perfect.'" She suddenly stopped, swallowing hard. "Why did I think you might understand?" She looked down, whispering and shaking her head. "Why did I think you'd be different than everyone else?"

Her stupid response just made Qrow angrier, and he grabbed her other shoulder. "Did you ever wonder when your next meal would come? IF it would come?" He growled, waiting for the wave of guilt to overcome her. It never did.

"We WERE alone!" Winter burst out, her face contorting in anger. "After mother died it was just Weiss and I. Our father was gone for weeks at a time at some points… and when he was home he... he..." Her eyes fell to the ground and Qrow's grip on her shoulders loosened and a feeling of deep regret overcame him. _The rumors… they are true._

"The servants always had this look on their faces…" The former heiress continued, with less anger and sadness in her voice. It was as if she had gone numb. "They acted like they were upset... but with time they'd change their tune. 'Thank Grimm someone is beating a Schnee. They deserve it.'" Winter spat the last word, still not making eye contact with Qrow. "And yes. We didn't have to wonder. We knew it would be once he left again. Once he couldn't call us unseemly for eating a salad with dressing.

"We always sat at his banquets and ate only enough to keep up appearances. He had us weighed and measured daily." Her eyes suddenly shot up to his, and she motioned to her body. "I wore a corset for 3 years so I'd look like this. Because he wanted us to be perfect. We endured daily training regimens from the day we could read onward. Etiquette classes, sewing, singing, dancing, tutors for everything… swordplay, gunplay, every form of combat. We were battered by trainers who were twice our age and infinitely more experienced. He told them not to hold back, and they didn't. We broke bones, tore flesh, bled and bruised, but we never cried. We weren't allowed to."

She took a breath and looked down, as if preparing herself for the next part. "And if we protested, he'd beat us with the hilt of his sword. If we courtesied improperly, if we slouched, if we used the wrong greeting towards a business associate... once everyone else was gone, he'd beat us." Winter admitted, quietly.

"Luckily, when I was around, I could take most of the beating... Weiss didn't have to suffer as much as I did. It's one good thing I've done with my life." She frowned, her lip quivering as her head shot up, eyes full of fury. "But now she's THERE. In Atlas. ALONE with him. And I'm here and terrified constantly for her." She almost broke down, holding back a sob as she pressed her hand to her mouth.

Qrow let her finish beforfe he pulled her shoulders, forcing Winter into a hug. "I'm sorry." He murmured into her white hair, feeling the woman hesitate before she wrapped her arms around his waist. _Sometimes I forget that her demeanor is an act._ Qrow thought, gently stroking Winter's hair. _If Raven and I were in this same situation, I'd probably feel the same as she does..._

"Your sister is strong." Qrow murmured, trying to remember all of the stories Ruby had told him. "She'll survive this. This won't break her."

Winter shook her head, sucking in air. "It will break her. I just don't know if I'll be able to put her back together again." She sobbed softly, her fingers clutched at Qrow's coat.

The Huntsman's eyes widened, and he gently sunk to the floor, still holding Winter. _She's… crying?_ He thought, panicked. _I've never been good at dealing with this kind of stuff…_ His stomach twisted and turned at her sorrow, and he wished he hadn't put all that pent up shit on her.

Qrow didn't know what to say, so he just continued to stroke Winter's hair with one hand and her back with the other. The woman rode out the cry with surprising dignity. She didn't sniffle or gape for air, and her tears fell silently, ignoring a few occasional sobs. Once the well dried up, and she steadied her breathing, Winter looked up at him through her bang.

"I'm sorry… how… unsightly of me." She murmured, apologetically, her eye bloodshot from the tears.

"Don't apologize…" Qrow muttered, still stroking her back gently. "I… put all my stress on you. It was none of your business…"

Winter nodded, looking ashamed. "Same…"

"Don't bring up my sister again." Qrow warned her, much calmer this time.

"I won't. I'm sorry." She promised, shaking her head.

"Or my drinking problem." Qrow added, a teasing look in his eyes.

Winter giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. "I can't promise anything on that one."

Qrow couldn't help but smirk, looking down at the smiling Huntress. "Fine. That's understandable…" She smirked up at the Huntsman, something in her eyes speaking to him.

" _I_ _ **did**_ _miss you."_ He thought he could almost hear her admitting it, a frown crossing his face. _Just admit you missed me, Schnee. My ego needs it._

She didn't say anything, though, just sitting there, her arms on him, gently breathing. _She's far more beautiful than my memories give her credit for._ His thought, looking at her blue eyes behind those long lashes. Her soft cheeks were slightly red from the tears, and Qrow subconsciously reached up, wiping the remains of a stubborn tear trail. His hand lingered on her face, though, his thumb gently brushing the apple of her cheek. Winter didn't protest, lifting a hand up to wrap around the one on her cheek. _And her lips…_ He thought, staring at the soft, plump lips, that were nearing him.

 _Wait._ He almost backed away, but didn't have the reaction time. Winter pressed those soft lips against his, causing the memories to flood back more vividly.


	11. Drunk

The taste of whiskey on his hot breath was welcome, and Winter gladly opened her mouth to the Huntsman before her. It had been half a year since their last encounter, and since then Winter missed that warmth dearly.

She missed the warmth of his mouth, his arms, his skin, and his body. She had felt loneliness and emptiness before, but since her experience with Qrow, she now knew what it was like to feel more… whole.

Being so involved in her work with the Atlas military in the past half year, which was her own idea, to keep her mind off of Weiss, just left her feeling colder and colder. The Atlas military certainly wasn't known for its warmth, and Winter just wanted a smile or a laugh every once in awhile. Not only that, but she wanted gratification…

In the past few months, she attempted to satisfy herself on her own. It worked initially, but as the months drug on, she had found it harder and harder to relieve her… needs in peace. Often times she wouldn't finish, or would be bombarded by thoughts of this man's stupid face, looking up at her from between her legs. Sometimes the image helped her finish, and other times it just frustrated her and made her stop. After all, whatever she did to her own body was nothing compared to what he did with it.

But now she didn't have to worry about that. He was here, his lips pressed against hers and his arms wrapped around her. Winter might have hated Qrow, but she loved feeling him in this moment.

The Huntsman pulled her up, grabbing onto her thighs and pushing her against the wall, roughly. It was the same place he had her pinned to earlier, but instead of his sword to her throat, this time it was his lips. He kissed and licked and sucked her neck with a fervor that made Winter realize that he might have felt the same as she had in the past few months. The thought was comforting, and Winter tilted her head, allowing him room to work.

"You gave me a hickey last time…" Qrow muttered into her neck, only stopping his assault momentarily.

"What's that?" Winter asked, straining for breath. "It sounds vulgar."

"Technically it is, I suppose…" He chuckled, raking his mouth up and down her neck. "I was marked for six days… y'know how many women shot me down because of your little love bite?"

Winter scowled, gripping the Huntsman's shoulders. "No. I don't and I don't want t-"

"Four. It was devastating." He looked up, his sparkling, crimson red eyes making Winter realize he was teasing her.

"Oh shut up." She frowned, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him back down to work.

"All I'm saying is, I owe you." Qrow lightly ran his tongue along her neck, and Winter rolled her eyes.

"Then shut up, and do it." She frowned, running her hands through Qrow's hair. He did oblige, kissing and sucking so hard that it hurt occasionally. After he was done, he pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Is there a bed in this place?" He asked, running his hands up and down Winter's toned thighs.

"I'm not sure… there might be one upstairs… The White Fang have been staying here fo-"

"Let's go find out, then." Qrow interrupted her, slinging her over his shoulder in one swift movement.

Winter turned bright red, and not just from her head being upside down, "Qrow, I can walk." She protested, kicking her feet gently.

"Where's the fun in that?" Qrow chuckled, carrying Winter up the stairs with one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other holding her left leg for support. Once they reached the top, Qrow reached up, playfully smacking Winter's rear. She yelped, nearly jumping out of his grip. Qrow found that immensely amusing, while Winter only found it embarrassing. _How humiliating. Not only is he carrying me in such a way, he has to… ngh._ She shook her head, accepting it. After all, it was Qrow.

He strolled down the hallway, reaching the open bedroom. The White Fang had removed the original bed frame, opting to just lay the mattress, pillows, and blankets all over the floor. It was as if they were trying to divide up the resources for one bed amongst five people.

Winter hit the mattress, bouncing slightly, the pit growing in her stomach. _This time… this time for sure._ Winter sat up, reaching down to hastily unstrap and remove her boots, throwing them aside. When she fumbled with her vest, Qrow chuckled, leaning over her.

"What's the rush, Schnee?" He joked, grabbing her hands.

Winter turned bright red, and she ripped his hands off. She wouldn't be toyed with again. "Hurry up, Qrow. I'm not in a patient mood." She threw her vest across the room before fumbling with her shirt, too.

Qrow just watched, that amused look on his face. "What? Afraid I'll run off again? You regret not finishing what we started?"

Winter stopped, frozen, her whole body stiff. _Yes._ She had gone through the conversation in her head many times, knowing that Qrow would bring it up the next time she saw him. "You are the one who made the decision to leave, therefore you are the only one who can regret that choice." She stated coolly, watching Qrow twinge a bit.

"Maybe… but it's obvious that you wanted it, too." He replied, but all his smoothness was gone.

"So?" Winter rose a brow, pulling off her button up and throwing it aside. "I'd never done it before. I wanted the experience."

"Wanted?" Qrow paused, watching her with interest. "Do you not want it anymore? Are you not a virgin anymore?"

Winter scowled, his tone making her want to kick him out of bed. "Shut up, Qrow." She muttered, grabbing his hair and pulling him into a quick, rough kiss. She had thought about saying this before, too. "Shut up and fuck me." She growled, reaching over to unbutton his coat, enjoying the shocked expression on his face, and watching the shudder ripple through his body.

"Whatever you say…" He murmured, letting her cast off his coat before he reached down pulling her pants off. "White bra and navy underwear." Qrow murmured, running his fingers along her lacey, white bra. "Do you not match your underwear on principle, or what?"

Winter frowned, grabbing Qrow's belt and undoing it before pulling it through the loops. "It's really not a thing a see a reason to do. I'd have to go out of my way… besides, these underwear are comfortable and so is this bra. That's what I care about." She muttered, shaking her head. She easily reached behind her back, undoing the hooks and casting her bra aside.

"I'm just teasing you." Qrow murmured, he stared at her breasts, his hands automatically reaching up to softly grope them. His hands were rough and callused, but they felt better than her own hands had on her body.

Winter reached down, attempting to unbutton Qrow's pants, but her hands could quite pull them off. With a chuckle, Qrow ended up helping Winter with his pants, revealing his erection. Winter looked away, embarrassed by it, but very interested. Luckily, Qrow didn't notice, kicking off his shoes and pulling his pants all the way off. "Maybe we'll go lingerie shopping sometime…" He winked at her. The wink reminded Winter of her first orgasm at Qrow's hands, and she laid back on the bed, not wanting to look.

The Huntsman gingerly slid her underwear down and off, not nearly as tickled by the sight as he had been the first time. Qrow's hands traveled up her body before he leaned forward, kissing every bit of skin he could get his lips on. When he purposefully avoided her lower lips, opting to kiss her inner thighs instead, Winter couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop teasing me. I'm… ready." She murmured, pressing her hands to her hot face.

"You sure?" He asked quietly, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah." Winter nodded, lying back and running her fingers up the sheetless mattress. Qrow went slowly and gently, but it didn't change the fact that after the first few inches, it really hurt. Her instincts told her to use her aura, but the Huntress pushed that urge down, having read that it numbed the sensations.

He pushed all the way in, not stopping until his length was fully sheathed in her. Winter clawed into the mattress, her body quivering. Qrow waited a beat, letting Winter's body adjust, before he began to move. He was far gentler than the Huntress would have expected, and the slow, slight movements shook her from the core to her fingertips. Winter focused on the feeling, biting her lip, feeling her body reach closer to that high. Even as gentle as he was, Winter finished after a few minutes, throwing her head back as she moaned, not caring if anyone heard. Her muscles tightened and loosened, giving her a slight after-high euphoria.

"Did you just cum, Winter?" Qrow's voice broke her peace, and she opened her eyes. The Huntsman leaning over her looked both bewildered and hungry, and his hands traced up and down her body.

Winter ignored him, pressing a hand to her sweaty forehead. Qrow didn't relent, though, that stupid smirk in his face. "You **did** miss me, didn't you, Ice Queen?" He grabbed Winter's thighs, pulling her up and onto his lap.

The sitting position was more comfortable as it got Winter's back off of the itchy mattress, but it forced her to look at Qrow's stupid face. "You wish, Branwen." She muttered, rolling her eyes. He didn't fall for it, though, lifting her up and sliding her back down onto his member. Winter clenched her eyes shut, the pain almost non existent now, but the feeling was still so foreign to her.

Winter preferred being in Qrow's lap, as it gave her more leverage over him. She wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders, gripping into his back with her nails. Qrow took this as a signal to start moving again, which he did with more vigor than before. Once she got used to the rhythm of him lifting her up and down on top of him, she began to do it herself, bouncing on his lap. Having the control over the movements was incredible. She had the control over how deep and how fast and at what angle. It was invigorating. Winter decided she'd be on top anytime Qrow would allow it.

Qrow let his hands wander up to her chest, groping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Winter bit back a moan, pressing her face into Qrow's neck. Her nails dug deeper into his lower back as she got closer to finishing again. "Qrow…" Winter murmured against his skin, struggling for breath.

"Just a little more." He muttered back, his breath just as strained as hers. Qrow's hands grabbed her thighs, pulling her down harder and faster. Winter bit her lip, trying to fight the feeling that was washing over her body. She wanted to finish, and it was going to be soon. Qrow began moving his hips against hers, too, his body roughly colliding with hers. When he hit a particular spot hard, Winter came, her vision going white. She threw her head back and drug her nails across Qrow's skin, a long moan escaping her open mouth. Seconds later, she heard him grunt and shudder, before he went weak, leaning on her shoulder.

Winter rested her head against the Huntsman's chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly before it slowed back down to normal. _That was incredible._ Her thoughts raced, and her body felt even weaker than it had when Qrow pleasured her with his mouth.

Qrow reached down, lifting Winter's chin up so she had to look him in those red, sly eyes. "You okay?" He asked quietly, a softness to his face that Winter had never seen.

"Yeah…" She nodded, gently rubbing his chest. _Better than okay… That was amazing. I needed that._ "Are you okay?" Winter rose a brow, worried because she had never seen Qrow look like this, not even after battle.

"I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?" He smirked at her, leaning down to kiss her neck. Winter rolled her eyes, shaking her head. After a few minutes, the Huntsman came up from her neck, a pained look on his face. "But, could you get off me?"

"Oh, right!" Winter turned bright red, lifting herself up and off the Huntsman's lap. Qrow leaned over, grabbing something from his coat, and Winter stretched her back before lying back on the bed. Qrow joined her there after wiping himself clean and throwing the tissue aside. He handed a few to her, and Winter cleaned herself off, too, before throwing them into a nearby trashcan. Winter was still worn out from their activity, but strangely enough, she craved more of it.

As Winter laid back, gazing up at the ceiling, she heard Qrow's familiar chuckle beside her. "What's so humorous?" She turned to the naked Huntsman beside her, his body covered in a layer of sweat.

Qrow gave her that devilish smirk that drove her mad and reached out, wrapping his arms around her. "Winter Schnee… losing her virginity… in a shit hole like this." Winter's eyes slit, and she would have smacked the man, but his strong arms were restraining her tightly. "It's kind of fitting, actually…" He just smirked down at her, and the Huntress found the whole thing to be rather insulting.

"Shut up, Branwen." She tried to sound intimidating, but failed. Winter would have demanded he let her go, but she didn't want to leave his warm arms just yet, even if it was degrading.

"Not to mention how terrible you look right now." _Okay, screw the warmth. I want to punch him._ Winter's cheek twitched in annoyance, and she writhed against him, trying to get free. "Well, as terrible as you can look… which still makes you gorgeous." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

The compliment surprised Winter, and she turned bright red. The moment didn't last, though, as Qrow couldn't help but speak up when he pulled away. "You could really use a shower, though." Winter gave him her coldest stare, and Qrow finally faltered. "I mean… Just because you just... " He hesitated, a rare thing for the man. "You're covered in mud, sweat, and blood. You **do** need a shower."

"And your hair is greasy, you need to shave that scruff off your face, and you smell like cheap booze and whores." Winter scowled at him.

"Mmm. The whores were cheap, but the booze was not, I assure you." Qrow replied with a smirk, and luckily for Winter, she could tell he was joking. "It doesn't matter though… you like it." He purred into her ear, causing Winter to squirm.

"I do not." She replied, indignantly, clenching her fists. After a few moments, Qrow loosened his grip, allowing Winter to wrap her own arms around the Huntsman. "How long will you be in Mistral?" She asked, trying to hide her hopefulness.

"As long as I have to be…" Qrow replied vaguely, which also upset Winter.

"Do you mean that as a joke about **us** or are you referring to your… mission here?" Winter asked, trying to get a clear answer.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Qrow teased, raising a brow at the Huntress. "Are you getting attached to me, Ms. Schnee?"

Winter frowned, not in the mood for his games. _Definitely not._ "I'll be deployed here for the next year or so. General Ironwood doesn't want me in Vale because of the recent attacks, or Vacuo because of my family name… And Atlas…" She paused, taking a deep breath through her nose. "If I'm there, I'm not sure I won't storm the Schnee mansion, abduct my sister, and kill my father…" Winter looked up into the Huntsman's crimson eyes. "So, here I am and here I'll remain."

Qrow looked at the woman quizzically, and Winter sighed, rolling her eyes. "Look, if you're gonna be in the city, I have an apartment I'll be staying at and-"

"Moving in together? That's a big step." Qrow joked, and Winter struggled to not scratch him to get him to focus.

"Look, I was just gonna say that you could stay with me. You'd have a bed to sleep on, a place to shower and eat… and you wouldn't have to scrounge to survive." She frowned, tilting her head. "I'm just trying to be nice. If you'd rather stay on the streets, that's fine by me."

"No, I'd rather stay with you." Qrow smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a smile, and it made Winter smile back.

"Good. I mean, whatever…" She shook her head, looking away. "I'll send the coordinates to your scroll…" Winter released him, and he did the same. The two Huntsmen separated. Winter stood up, a bit shaky at first, but her strong legs bounced back fast. She searched the floor for her vest, finding it thrown on top of a dresser. Pulling her scroll out, she quickly found Qrow's information, which had been on her phone on principle, not because she was tempted to contact him a few times in the past half year. Winter blushed to herself, typing out the information and sending it to him.

"Alright, well…" She turned around, noticing that Qrow was just laying in bed, stark naked, not a care in the world. "Um…" Winter looked down at her feet, not wanting to let the man distract her from work. "I should call a bullhead and have them pick me up. No one showed up, and it's doubtful they will soon. I'll just have a team plant a few bugs inside the building." She rattled off in a military tone. her posture straight and rigid again.

"Right…" Qrow sighed, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. "Any chance I can catch a ride? I'm tired…" He muttered, zipping his pants.

"No." Winter replied sternly, looking around for her underwear. "You can go through the swamp." Qrow gave her a look, and Winter wanted to tease him for once. She approached him quickly, grabbing onto the waistband of his pants and pulling him closer, tilting her head up towards him. "It shouldn't be too hard for you, Bird Boy." She murmured into his ear, smirking wildly. Qrow chuckled, even as Winter let him go, turning back to her search for her panties.

"True. One more request, though…" He muttered, lifting up the familiar navy fabric. "Can I keep these?"

Winter turned bright red, snatching her underwear from his grasp. "No, you may not."


	12. Moving In

The night air contaminated with smoke and smog filled Qrow's lungs as he tumbled onto the sidewalk.

"And don't come back!" The bouncer who had tossed Qrow out called, dusting off his hands. "Pathetic drunk…" He muttered under his breath, before ducking back into the safety of the tavern.

 _If I wasn't so hammered…_ The Huntsman thought, but stopped once his attempt to stand up made him fall flat on his face. The rough pavement scratched his cheeks, and Qrow could only groan.

After spending weeks searching the swamps for someone from the White Fang who knew where to find Yang's attacker, Qrow turned up empty. The whole thing turned out to be a waste of time, so Qrow was trying to relax for a few days to regroup. He had wandered back into the city a few days ago, and since that time, he spent his nights and days drinking away his misery.

 _Not that it works._ The Huntsman thought, clenching his eyes shut. _Being drunk isn't nearly as fun as it used to be._ Qrow grumbled, predicting just how bad his hangover would be in the morning.

With a grunt of effort, Qrow pushed himself up off the ground, being careful to not lose his balance. He scooted back on the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall of the bar he had just been tossed out of. "Tomorrow I'll sober up." He muttered aloud, not to anyone in particular. The streets were dark and nearly empty, but anyone around probably wouldn't be paying much attention to the drunk leaning up against the bar. "After that…. I'll… keep looking." He murmured, trying to remember what he was looking for again.

"That… asshole…" Qrow growled, remembering his niece. "Who stabbed Blaine… Blair?" He asked the night air, shaking his head. "The kitty cat girl... and… disarmed Yang." He muttered angrily, but smirked when he realised what he had said. "Yang would like that one… 'disarmed'... heh…"

He ran a hand through his hair before resting his head against the wall. "I don't even know what he looks like, but… I'll find 'em." He muttered, without his usual drunken confidence.

It was pretty clear by now that the man wasn't in Mistral, but Qrow couldn't risk leaving Ruby and her friends to fend for themselves. Qrow groaned, rubbing his forehead. _I can't be everywhere at once… for now, I'll… I'll focus on Ruby and gathering whatever info I can get on the White Fang._ He nodded to himself, reaching into his coat for his flask. "To Mistral…" He muttered, unscrewing the cap. He pressed his lips against the opening and turned the flask upside-down. When only a few drops landed on his tongue, Qrow shook the flask, angrily. "Dammit…" He grumbled, throwing his flask into the road.

Using the wall to balance himself, Qrow gradually stood up, feeling a rush to his head. When the urge to vomit became almost too strong to resist, Qrow lifted up his aura, feeling his mind become clearer. With his drunkenness much more manageable now, walking down the street was much easier.

He only got a few blocks away from the bar when he realized he had no idea where he was going. Qrow looked across the street, searching for an inn or hostel that he could stay in. There were none in sight, so he headed for the nicer area of the city. There had to be a hotel there somewhere. Qrow pulled out his scroll to check what was nearby. His finger missed the 'map' and hit 'messages' and Qrow's eyes fell on her face.

 _Winter._ He frowned. _That's right… She exists._ Qrow thought, a little bitterly. The Ice Queen was a distraction. She got him off track of his search more times than he cared to admit, and, having finally fucked her, Qrow was trying to move on. _After all, what else do I want her around for? I figured out her act, teasing her is pointless because she's already miserable enough without me, and I've taken her virginity._ He scowled to himself, wondering why he had halted just by her picture in his contacts. _She's just another uptight, military girl._ He tried to convince himself. _She's not even that hot._ Qrow shook his head at that, knowing it was a lie.

He opened the messages, looking at the coordinates she had sent him. There wasn't another message until four days later.

' _Qrow?'_

The short message told him more than a paragraph would have. The next message came a week later.

' _Did something happen?'_

Qrow had ignored the messages when he received them, finding her more distracting to his mission than helpful. His mind began to question her motives, trying to figure out what she really wanted. _She said she'd let me stay at her place because it would help me… Why would she want to help my mission? What the hell does she care about Yang for? She doesn't._ He answered himself, scowling. _She hates my guts, so she definitely doesn't want me around because she likes me, so…_ He paused, smirking.

 _She just wants to bang. I get it._ Qrow tapped the coordinates, bringing them up on his map. _She can't get it from anyone at work, and she doesn't have any free time… so she doesn't have a choice. I'm all she's got._ He smirked wider, following the directions the map was giving him. _Well who am I to say no to the Princess?_

* * *

It had been awhile since Qrow climbed up a fire escape at two in the morning. The skill set he had acquired when he was a teen was still fresh, though, and he ascended the metal wrungs with ease. Once he reached the window to Winter's apartment, he noticed it was cracked open already.

 _Finally…_ He thought, lifting the window open enough that he could climb inside. The window lead to the bedroom, and Qrow looked around a moment, noticing Winter sleeping soundly on the bed. _That's good. I'll just leave my things at the window, so she won't be surprised in the morning._ He thought, taking off his shoes and sword, leaning them against the wall.

He stretched his arms, beginning to stride towards the door. He stopped, once he caught a better look at Winter.

She was sleeping, just like she had when they were scouting together, but on a nicer, softer surface. The black bed sheets contrasted her pale skin and hair nicely, but that wasn't the most eye catching part.

The thin black sheet was pushed to the bottom of the bed, and the comforters were on the floor, leaving Winter uncovered. She wore only underwear and a thin, white tank top. _That's… quite the interesting site._ Qrow smirked, leaning in closer to get a better look.

In a second, he was on his back on the bed, a soft gasp of air leaving his mouth. A cold piece of steel was at his throat, and there was a heavy weight on his stomach.

Winter pinned his arms to his sides, and gripped the knife tightly in her alabaster fingers. "Woah, hey!" Qrow said frantically, afraid that the Huntress might kill him. "it's me!" Winter leaned down, slitting her eyes.

"Qrow? … did you come in through the window?" She asked, a bit of sleepy confusion in her voice.

"The door was locked." He smirked up at the woman straddling him.

There was a pause, as if Winter was trying to piece everything together. "I suppose that must make a lot of sense to you." His only reply to that was a coy smile.

"I must've forgotten the part in Sleeping Beauty where she kills her savior." Qrow smirked up at the former heiress, glad that his eyes were adjusted to the dark.

Winter's eyes narrowed, but she lowered her knife. "If you're my prince, then it's a more appropriate ending than the original."

The Huntsman chuckled, his eyes failing to stay focused on her face. "Can you blame me for wanting to get a closer look?" If Winter's perfectly toned thighs weren't pressed against his arms, he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off the woman. _So it's a good thing she has me pinned. I don't think she'd be very amused by groping right now._

"The air conditioning is broken…" Winter muttered, relaxing her muscles before finally getting off Qrow and sitting on the bed. "I'm not used to this moist heat, either… I thought there might be some wind… but this isn't an airship." She sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face.

Qrow smirked, his eyes unconsciously tracing lines down Winter's long, pale legs in the dark of the room. "Can't say I blame you for shedding a few layers…" He muttered, sitting up on the bed. He reached up, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Winter looked at him quizzically, her blue eyes sharp, even in the darkness.

"Uh… taking off my shirt?" Qrow did his best to mimic her tone.

"Why?"

"Because it's hot." The Huntsman looked at Winter like she was an idiot, and she gave him her signature glare.

"I mean, why are you here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and indignant look on her face.

"You said I could stay here." Qrow shrugged, throwing his shirt aside. He noticed the Ice Queen look away, as soon as he did.

"And then you went silent for 23 days." She scowled, but a red tint was creeping up her face.

Qrow couldn't help but smirk. Winter was concerned for him, embarrassed by it, even. Her behavior was cute, or as close to cute as things could get with a woman like Winter. "What? Were you worried about me, Ice Queen?"

"Hardly." Winter frowned still not looking at Qrow directly.

The Huntsman stifled a chuckle and unbuttoned his pants. "I was a little busy…"

"Too busy to send a message?" Winter grumbled, rubbing her temple.

"Nope." He admitted brazenly, pulling his pants off, too.

"QROW!" Winter yelped, covering her eyes. He frowned, utterly confused by her behavior.

"What?" He asked, tossing his pants aside. Winter just grabbed the blanket that she hadn't been using, throwing it at him. _Oh._ Qrow rolled his eyes, annoyed by the Huntress acting so shy. "It's nothing you haven't seen before. Don't act like a kid." He muttered, but relented, gripping the blanket against his body.

Winter growled, still hiding her eyes. She huffed loudly, laying back down on the bed, her back to him. Qrow smirked, feeling like he won the argument. He laid back down on the soft bed, sighing. It wasn't a second after he got comfortable, that Winter's strong legs kicked his stomach, forcing him off the bed and onto the floor.

Qrow hit his head on the hardwood, grumbling. "What the hell?!" He shot up, growling.

Winter didn't even turn to acknowledge him, but she had worked her way into the middle of the queen sized mattress. Qrow's cheek twitched in annoyance. "You said I could sleep here."

"And you may. There's a couch in the living room." Winter replied over her shoulder, sternly.

Qrow knit his brows, glaring down at the Huntress. "On the bed." He growled, distinctly remembering that part of the offer.

"That generous offer expired two weeks ago."

Qrow slit his eyes at the stiff woman laying down in the soft bed. He was starting to remember why he ignored her for so long.

Despite being disillusioned with the original offer, Qrow grabbed the blanket, leaving the bedroom. _Should have just looked harder for a hotel._ He thought bitterly, shutting the bedroom door behind him and heading for the white, uncomfortable looking couch.


	13. The New Normal

_The White Fang are so predictable._ Winter thought, as they threw her to the ground. Every outpost it was the same thing: kill a few, get captured, break free, let them get surrounded by backup, and take them all in. The monotony of the missions she had planned was starting to wear thin, so Winter thought it was time they moved into the city to take down the bigger fish.

The rough pavement of the warehouse was a new feeling, after spending so much time in the swamps and forests.

The lieutenant leaned down, growling her name with the same distaste as all the others. "Winter Schnee…" The bat eared woman smirked, her eyes shining behind her Grimm mask. "What a pleasure it is to meet you… having a Schnee in our presence is a great honor." She grabbed Winter by the hair, lifting her head up off the ground. "What are you doing in Mistral? Shouldn't you be home with daddy and your little cunt sister?"

 _I'll have to remember to request interrogating this one by myself._ Winter thought, trying not to scowl. "I saw what you did… in Vale… I'll kill you all." She stammered through the line, genuinely out of breath.

"I really doubt you'll be the one doing the killing tonight, Schnee." The lieutenant smirked, standing up. Winter gripped the pavement with her gloves, feeling her change in aura. The woman kicked her in the abdomen, harder than a lot of the other, bigger faunus had. The protest from her lungs was immediate, and Winter struggled to breath again. "Looks like the bitch is getting a roommate… I think he'll appreciate that. Some company…" She murmured, snapping her fingers at the faunus around her.

 _Wait, what?_ Winter frowned as the men picked her up. _There's someone else here? That wasn't part of the plan._ She lamented, trying to adapt.

The faunus brought her to a small, damp, windowless room. The whole thing was made of concrete. In the corner, a man with mocha skin was huddled up on a mattress, flinching when he heard the door open. He pushed himself further against the wall, putting his hands in front of his face. "P-please… I told you they'd p-"

"Shut up!" One of the guards shouted, silencing the man. Winter struggled in the grip of the two faunus, realizing that her plan wouldn't work if she was locked in a cell. When she started to channel her aura to summon, one of the guards grabbed her arm, and the other punched her squarely in the jaw. Winter collapsed to the floor, the shock causing her aura to dissipate.

The door shut and locked behind her with a click. Winter gripped the cement, feeling the pit in her stomach growing. _Shit… what do I do? I'm locked up, but my unit needs my support when they attack… not only that, but there is a civilian that needs protecting._

Just when Winter looked up, he was in front of her, looking her over. The man appeared to be around her age, but with far less darkness in his green eyes. His hair was strawberry blonde, and messy around his face. He reached down with gentle hands, helping Winter sit up. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, looking at her wounds.

 _They're just for show. They don't really hurt that much._ She wanted to tell him, but instead she shook her head. "No, but that's beside the point." Winter pushed her bangs out of her face, looking him over. He was in silk pajamas, that must have been nice at some point, and the soft look on his face certainly didn't look military. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

He frowned, his green eyes looking at Winter. "Yes, but wh-"

"You're a civilian. I'm military." Winter replied, coolly, trying to straighten up. "I need to get you out of here, safe and sound. If you can walk on your own, that would help."

He just nodded, looking more and more confused. "If you're the one they sent to rescue me, I'm a little frightened." He muttered, jokingly, but there was fear in his voice.

"I wasn't sent here for you… I don't even know who you are." Winter replied, looking around the cell for somewhere he could hide.

After a second, the man seemed to regain some courage. "Can **you** walk, miss?"

Winter scowled at that, pushing herself up off the ground and onto her feet. He didn't seem satisfied, though, his eyes pouring over her.

"I recognize you." He muttered, and Winter's spine stiffened. "You're a Schnee, aren't you?" He asked, as if the matter was like asking if she had attended the same school as him.

She promptly ignored him. "Stay behind me. In a few minutes, a strike team is going to attack this warehouse. The guards at the door will most likely try to use us as hostages. Stay behind me, and I'll keep you safe." Winter turned to face the door, coming up with a plan.

Winter took the time she had to prepare her muscles and her aura. She raised her level to a thin barrier, knowing that she'd have to fight harder than usual to get out of this one alive.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were of the two inhabitants' breathing. The young man in the corner's raggedy, rough breaths were a distinct contrast from Winter's calm, even breathing, but, he probably hadn't had the kind of training that she had.

Just as Winter had predicted, gunshots erupted outside, a hail of bullets, screams, and shouting the new cacophony. "Stay low and in the corner." Winter ordered the hostage. "If they try to grab you, run behind me." He didn't have time to respond as the doors flew open, the two guards pointing their weapons at them.

"Get down! If you want out of this al-" Winter lunged at the guard on the right, using the full force behind her forearm, hitting him right in the throat. He coughed, reeling for breath, and his companion turned his gun on Winter. She quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand, and his arm with the other. She immediately began twisting it around, feeling the bone snap under her hands. His cry of agony was cut off, as Winter slammed her palm into his windpipe, silencing him. With both guards reeling, Winter easily grabbed their weapons.

"Come on!" She yelled at the other man. He jumped out of his stupor, running to join her at the door.

* * *

Winter shoved the key into her door, turning the knob and going inside her new residence. The appartment was the closest thing she had to a home, now, if all the airships she'd been on didn't count. She sighed, unbuckling her coat and throwing it onto the couch. She reached down to undo the belts attached to her boots, leaving them by the door.

Winter barged into her bedroom, not surprised to see Qrow in her bed, under the sheets. "W-Hey… Ice Queen." He straightened up, his eyes a bit wide. "You scared the crap out of me… do you mind knocking once in awhile?" His hands came out from under the black sheet, pulling it up slightly.

 _That's… odd._ "It's my appartment." Winter rose her brow at the Huntsman. "In fact," She headed for the dresser, pulling the top drawer open. "It's my room, and my bed." She muttered, grabbing a pair of clean underwear and a new bra.

"R-right. Sorry about that. It's just hard to fall asleep on that brick you call a couch." Qrow grumbled, shifting in bed.

Winter pursed her lips, her usual urge to punch the Huntsman surprisingly gone. They had been living together for a few weeks now, and both of them had erratic routines. Qrow would leave for days on end, and return in the dead of night sometimes. Winter did the same, but her missions were far more… organized.

She had no illusions about Qrow keeping up his end of the deal. She knew the moment she left for a mission that he would take her bed. She didn't mind, in fact, the next night when she slept in the bed, the smell of his cologne mixed with liquor was… comforting. She had considered letting him join her in the bed once or twice, after all, his warmth would be nice compared to the static coldness of the empty sheets she was used to sleeping in.

That kind of thinking, however, was a bit… tricky, especially considering their tentative relationship. "Don't play dumb, Qrow. I know you sleep in my bed when I'm gone… Could you atleast wear clothes?" Winter frowned, setting her underwear aside for after her shower.

Qrow smirked, but the look wasn't as confident as usual. "You know me... " The non-answer upset Winter, and she turned to face the Huntsman.

"Are you feeling alright?" Winter rose a brow, peeling off her gloves and setting them aside. "You don't sound drunk…" She pulled off her shirt, not really considering the man in the room with her.

"What happened to your arm?"

Winter paused, the shirt over her head. "I was injured during my mission. Nothing too serious… It's just a small laceration." She muttered, throwing her shirt into the hamper next to the bathroom door. "Once my aura levels are more even, I'll focus energy into healing it." Winter rattled off, just as she had to a few of her concerned subordinates. She undid her pants, sliding those off as well. "Right now, though, it's not my top priority." Winter rubbed her sore shoulder where she'd hit the wall.

She felt the Huntsman's eyes locked onto her, and Winter realized her mistake in undressing so brazenly. "Sorry. I'll go into the bathroom." She muttered, grabbing her bundle of clothes and turning for the door. When she did, her eyes turned one last time to look at Qrow. There was something… strange. "Qrow?" Winter flushed red, looking away as she realized what that bulge was under the sheets.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I'll get out of your bed once you get into the shower." He muttered, seemingly distracted. "Don't want you to see me naked, afterall."

Winter paused, tossing her clothes aside. "You don't want me to see you naked? Not like it's anything I haven't seen before." She muttered, surprised by her own confidence.

Qrow seemed surprised, too, his grip on the black sheets tighter. "Yeah, well, you're the one afraid of indecency, not me."

"Obviously." Winter muttered, a slight smile coming to her lips. "If you were worried about indecency, you wouldn't have been masterbating in my bed." She turned to face the Huntsman, who was growing redder by the second. "Right?"

Qrow stiffened up, his neck straightening out. "W-what?" A small bead of sweat trailed down the side of his head, and Winter knew she had hit the mark perfectly.

"You're hard. You were masterbating, weren't you?" Winter asked calmly, raising one of her eyebrows. _That explains why he was acting so off. He just wants me to leave so he can finish._ A devilish idea came into Winter's head, and all the nights when she couldn't get off because of his stupid face haunting her came to mind. _Time for payback._ "No need to lie. I don't care what you do in your free time. Hormones, blah blah blah." She muttered, approaching the bed.

Qrow flinched, backing up against the dark headboard. "Y-yeah? So what? Why don't you just go shower so I can finish in peace?" He scowled, obviously still mad about her forcing him to sleep on the couch.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Winter asked, almost whispering. She crawled onto the bed, watching Qrow back against the headboard further. "Do you want me to leave?" She murmured, feeling the smooth silk under her skin as she crawled over his lap, hovering menacingly. "Or do you want me to stay?" Winter asked, trailing a hand up the blanket, his leg separated from her fingertips by only the thin fabric. She paused when she got closer to the bulge in question, looking at Qrow as deviously as she could. "You missed me, didn't you?" Winter asked, remembering how he had used those words against her. _It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't entirely true… I'm sure Qrow feels the same way._ She thought, their odd relationship was definitely two-sided by now. _We hate each other, but-_

Winter's thoughts were interrupted by Qrow grabbing her waist, flipping her underneath him. The sheets twisted around them, keeping the two separated. He quickly went to work on her neck, his lips and tongue sending shivers down her spine, and causing her lower half to begin to crave him, too. "Qrow, stop." Winter frowned, gripping his wrists with her hands.

He looked up from her neck, the desire written all over his face. "Winter, if you don't want to fuck, then don't tease me. It's agonizing." Qrow muttered, quickly going back to laying down on the bed beside her.

Winter pursed her lips, considering her options. She could just go shower, finger herself until she came, if she could finish at all, and call it a night. Or… "I thought you liked teasing, Qrow? Or do you just like giving it and not taking it?" Winter frowned, sitting up in bed.

Qrow gave her an annoyed look, crossing his arms behind his head. "Whatever… I was doing fine on my own, I don't need you."

Winter frowned, his comment stripping away her last shreds of fake decency. She reached under the covers, grabbing onto Qrow's member with her hand. He flinched, his breath and body hitching under her grasp. "Win-"

"Yeah… seems like you were doing just fine without me." Winter muttered, running her hand up and down his length, feeling the throbbing heat in her palm. "You're pretty tense for someone who was masterbating… seems to me like you weren't doing fine on your own at all." She murmured, watching Qrow's face as he flinched, surprisingly enjoying being the one in control for once. "Don't be an asshole, Qrow…" She muttered, letting go of him.

Qrow gasped, catching his breath. "I'm… always… an asshole." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well, it'd be nice if you would just admit that you want me." Winter frowned, pulling the sheet down and staring at Qrow's errect cock. "You aren't the only one who can't finish alone, sometimes…" She muttered, gently blowing on his member, watching it twitch. "How long have you been trying?" Winter looked up at Qrow, his face pained.

"Are you really asking me that?" He grumbled, gripping the sheets. "...too long."

"Mmm." Winter nodded, running her hands over his chest. "I see… Well, I'm sure I can help you with that."

"Great." Qrow's hands moved up to grab Winter's breasts, but she stopped him.

"After I take a shower." She pointed a finger at him, watching him groan.

"Why? You'll just need another afterwards."

"Yes, but afterwards I won't be covered in blood and sweat. It's gross." Winter frowned, pointing to a spot on her abdomen where blood had seeped through her shirt and onto her skin. "I don't even think this is mine…" She shivered, shaking her head. "It'll only take a little bit. You can wait." She got up from bed, heading for the bathroom.

"I'll just take care of it myself." He muttered, and Winter scowled, upset that Qrow was being so damn… asshole-y!

"You will not. I am going to." Winter turned to him, clenching her fists. "If you lift a finger to touch yourself, I swear…"

"What are you going to do?" Qrow asked, a glint in his red eyes. Winter pursed her lips, going to her closet. "What are you doing?" Qrow asked from bed, sitting up.

Winter ignored him, rifling through her things. She found her old bag from the academy, a worn blue duffel bag with the Atlas logo on it. She pulled the zipper, riffling through the old memorabilia until she found what she was looking for.

"Are those… handcuffs?" Qrow asked, chuckling. "Geez, I knew you were kinky, Schnee, but-"

"Consider this a lesson in patience, Qrow." Winter frowned, turning to the Huntsman on the bed. "Just give me your hands. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." She crawled back onto the bed, extending a hand.

The Huntsman smirked, crossing his arms behind his head. "How official of you… Aren't you going to read me my rights, officer?" Winter scowled, grabbing his wrists and pulling them behind his back. "Hey! Ouch! Watch it." She ignored his complaints, snapping the cuffs around his wrists.

Once his hands were properly restrained, Winter smirked over him, taking a few mental pictures. "I knew I'd get you in cuffs one day, Branwen." Qrow smirked at that, as if he was suddenly much more open to her teasing. Winter leaned forward, planting a few gentle kisses on his neck. "If you're good and patient, maybe I'll let you cum without too much teasing." She murmured, pulling on his ear with her teeth.

Qrow shuttered as she pulled away, and Winter hopped off the bed. "Whatever you say, Schnee."

"I'll be in the shower." Winter murmured, heading for the bathroom.

"I'll be here… waiting." Qrow watched her go, a sly smile on his face. _He didn't think I'd do it… Sure showed him._ Winter smirked to herself, closing the bathroom door behind her.


End file.
